BIG TIME RUSH: Sexual Shots
by treehatsrock
Summary: a collection of 8 sex filled dirty one shot stories about the boys from BIG TIME RUSH, including james, kendall, logan, carlos and even dustin! each story contains extreme sexual content and profanity! rated M! with thanks to vicky, bernice, karina, angel, gaby, charlie and kelli for the use of their names in these fics
1. Chapter 1

**STORY 1: american dreams**

"Logan can we go home yet?" I asked as I sat in a chair at a boring party that my boyfriend and his band had been invited to, I was on my 4th Bacardi breezer.

"no babe, I'm having fun" he replied looking at me with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes, he was having fun eyeing up the other girls and rubbing asses. Did he really think I didn't notice him do it.

I had been dating Logan for years, since before he was famous. I had lost my virginity to him. He was insanely attractive and I really did love him, but he wasn't the same Logan I had met all those years ago.

For starters he would fuck anything that moved behind my back. It hurt me so bad but what could I do? he would finish my ass if I moaned.

It was late, i was tired and had to go to work early in the morning. So I walked up to Logan who was talking in a blonde girls ear.

"logues please, you said we could leave early. I've got work in 5 hours, I do need some sleep." I said softly, taking him by the hand away from the girl.

"Angel for fucks sake. You always do this!" He moaned.

"what?!" I snapped.

"piss me off with your constant fucking moaning... This is part of my job! I need to be seen out at these things" he said harshly.

"part of your job? You mean trying to get your dick inside Blondie over there is part of your fucking job!" I shouted pointing at the blonde bitch that was still giving my boyfriend the eye.

"don't twist shit Angel, least she wants to have a good time, when did you get so fucking boring?" He shouted.

"Logan! For Christs sake, you said we wouldn't be late... You promised me" I said now starting to feel emotional.

"yeah well I lied to shut your moaning up!" He snapped back.

"I don't know what I see in you anymore Logan... Do you even love me still?" I cried out.

"stop crying, your making me look silly, yes I still love you, course I do, but I cant just drop stuff for you all the time" he said.

"drop stuff? I just want to go home Logan that's all" I said wiping my eyes noticing that James was looking at me make a spectacle of myself.

"well I'll phone you a cab babe and I will be home after, then everyone is happy" he said with a smile.

"fuck it, I will phone my own cab... Your a dick Logan. Have fun with your blonde!" I called as I stormed off in tears.

He was such an arrogant sod. I had hoped he would run after me but no such luck. I expect I wouldn't see him until the very early hours smelling of someones perfume.

I sat on the step outside the party venue, the fresh air making the few drinks I had consumed make my head feel fuzzy.

I pulled my cell out and phoned for a cab, I was told I may have a wait... Great!

"Angel you okay?" I heard a soft voice, which still made me jump from behind me

"James! Shit you made me jump out my skin... Yeah I'm fine just Logan being a slut again... Why does he do it to me?" I said feeling more tears fall down my face.

James sat down on the step next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
"I don't know why he does it... He is a dumb ass... Really fucking stupid!" he said staring out at the road ahead.

I knew James well, he was the nice one in the band, this wasn't the first time he had found me crying over Logan. New years eve I spent crying on james' shoulder as the clock struck midnight and Logan was kissing some red head fucked out if his face on vodka.

I wiped fresh tears away from my face.

"Angel are you going home?" He asked

"yeah" I sniffed "just waiting for my cab to arrive"

"well I can give you a lift if you want. The party is a bit dull now" he said with a small smile.

"that would be great... You sure you don't mind?" I asked

"not at all" he said with his beautiful American smile.

"how come its dull now" I then asked a bit confused.

"because your not there" he simply replied.

I gave out a little laugh "your so lovely James"

"I try... You need some one to be lovely to you, I don't think Logan can manage it" he said looking me in the eye.

"how have you not got a girlfriend James! Honestly your adorable... And let's face it not ugly" I said looking back at him.

"I've just not had a chance to get the right girl that's all" he replied breaking eye contact and looking back out to the road.

"well what is your definition of the right girl" I asked.

James was silent for a bit, he looked at his feet, then looked back at me "you" he simply replied in his beautiful soft voice.

I think my mouth must of fell slightly open, or I had a look of horror on my face but James looked away again.

"sorry, I shouldn't of said that" he said

I honestly couldn't think of words to say to him, I looked at his face as he eyed up the road in front of him again.

He really was so handsome, his brown eyes, his gorgeous lips, his perfect shaped eyebrows.

I thought then that James must of secretly liked me for sometime. As I remembered different things, chats, looks, the fact he always appeared when Logan and I had fallen out.

James was always there for me to pick the pieces of my broken heart up off the floor.  
"James its okay... Don't say sorry" I said giving his hand a friendly reassuring squeeze.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, I should of kept my mouth shut" he protested.

"your not going to lose me" I said as he turned to look at me, I'm not sure if its because my face was so close to his or the fact he was so kind and loving towards me, but i went in for a kiss.

James hesitantly welcomed it, his breath cool on my face, his tongue warm in my mouth as I caressed his with my own.

This was the first time in 5 years I had kissed another man like this apart from Logan.

As james' lips parted mine a "wow" whispered out of his mouth.

I smiled at him, "You really are lovely james" I said softly back.

"just not lovely enough to leave Logan for though?" He asked his eyebrows high in hope.

The taxi I had called pulled up just in front of us "Angel Cole?" The taxi driver yelled out the window.

I looked at james, his eyes showed me things that I hadn't seen in Logans for a long long time.

I shrugged at the taxi driver "sorry, not me" I replied to him.

"you are very lovely" I said to james' then took him by the hand again and he led me off towards his car.

"Angel did you wa-..." I cut him off with another kiss now we were safely hidden away in his truck.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, james knew I wanted him now, he wasn't being shy. I felt his hand slide up my dress, he rubbed my thigh. It felt electric.

Our kissing became more erratic, his tongue in my mouth slowly touching mine. I was so turned on.

I couldn't help notice james' erection poking out if his suit pants he had on as I pulled away from his kisses.

"can we go back to yours?" I asked him,

"you sure you want to because I can't promise I can contain my self after I get you in my front door" he said with a cheeky grin.

"absolutely sure... I want this james... I want you" I replied.

I kissed james' along the neck as he drove the short distance from the party to his LA house.

It was beautiful, huge and had amazing views of Los Angeles.

"do you want a drink or anything?" He asked once we were inside his home.

I shook my head "I just want you" I whispered.

James gave me his amazing American smile again, he took my hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom.

The bed was huge, silk sheets on it, a very neat and tidy room. I was impressed.

I looked at James "you first then" I said tugging at his shirt.

He chuckled at me and undressed his top half as I undid the zip to my dress.

James' body was incredible, his chest was amazing, his abs were out if this world. I ran my fingers down them then unbuttoned his trousers.

I kissed along his chest, little groans of pleasure escaped from james' mouth. I looked up and saw him biting his lip in anticipation.

God he is good looking.

As his trousers came down I released his erection from his pants, he was very pleasing to the eye.

I licked along it, teasing him with my tongue.

Licking his length then slowly running my fingers over his testicles. Another moan of pleasure fell out of james' mouth.

I looked up at him, he was looking straight back at me, his eyes glinting.

"Angel, let's get this dress off" he whispered.

I slipped the dress off from my shoulders and it fell to the floor, I shimmied my underwear down and unhooked my bra. James' face was a picture, he very much seemed to enjoy the sights if my nakedness.

He led me to his bed and lay me down, he slowly crawled on top of me, he kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His kisses trailed off lower down my body, he ran his fingers along one of my breasts, then sucked on my nipple.

My own moan of delight then fell out of my mouth, just looking at James work his magic on my body was almost too much for me to handle.

I ran my hands along his back, he felt so strong, so safe, so fucking sexy.

I pulled James back up to head height with me and we kissed slowly for several minutes. I enjoyed the feeling of his hardness pressed against me.

Logan was great in bed! Don't get me wrong but the fact this was naughty and the fact James seemed so in to me really made it a whole new ball game.

I thought maybe I could actually leave Logan for James. My thoughts then left Logan almost as quickly as they had arrived as James then left my lips and started scattering his kisses all over my body, gradually getting lower and lower.

I groaned again as I felt his tongue touch my clit. Slowly caressing it, making my insides throb for him, wanting more from him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and tugged on the ends every time I felt he was bringing me too close to the edge of climax.

I then felt a finger enter me, by this time it was too late and I felt the orgasm that James had inflicted on me just fall from my body.  
my screams of ecstasy filled the room.

My body could no longer handle his touch so intimately so I took it apon my self to please him again.

His dick really was the most attractive one I had ever seen, it felt nice in my mouth, I felt his hand on my head brushing away my long brown hair so he could watch me pleasure him.

I could feel him harden as he too struggled to hold in his ejaculation.

"Angel?" I heard him say.

"yeah?"

"I don't wanna cum like that, I want to make love to you" he said.

I looked in to his gorgeous brown eyes, so kind, so loving.

"okay" I whispered, again filled with emotion as I don't think Logan had ever said anything as romantic as he wanted to make love to me before. He was more the "babe I'm horny, let's fuck" kind of guy.

I liked the romance that James was offering, I liked James.

I lay back down on the bed, again feeling like my heart was going to explode from my chest,

The weight of James on me just added to my pleasure. He was a complete stud! Oh my God! so attractive.

James kissed me again, I then felt him enter me, it almost took me by surprise. He felt big inside me. His rhythm against my body sending me to new heights.

I ran my fingers over his muscly shoulders, then wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly made love to me.

He felt so deep, as he got carried away and it bacame harder to control himself his pace quickened. What started off as beautiful and romantic, now became a hard core fucking session.

I loved it, once again I could feel James get harder in between my legs as he came close to his climax.

Before he did though he sent my body to the realms of seventh heaven once again, I screamed his name out this time, and dug my fingernails in to his back, James felt deliciously hot and sweaty. He let out his sounds of pleasure as he came then rested his head on my forehead.

"I love you Angel" he said as he caught his breath.

"I love you too" I replied. I honestly felt I did.

I spent the night cuddled up in james' arms.

My sleep felt like a long and restful one,

"Angel... Angel" I heard a voice waking me up.

I opened my eyes, it was daylight.  
"baby your going to be late for work, I'm sorry about last night. I'm going to sort myself out I promise... I love you baby girl" Logan said as he sat on the edge of our bed in our room.

I looked at him and nodded, realising my entire night with James had been a dream.

"you got so drunk last night Angel, we had to go home early anyway, you couldn't even stand up" Logan laughed.

"I don't remember a thing" I admitted, I really didn't apart from sitting in a chair drinking Bacardi breezers.

Logan kissed me on the forehead "you okay? You look peaky" he said.

"I'm fine logues." I replied with a smile.

"I love you. And I promise I'm a new man from now on, one day you will get sick of how I treat you and run off with someone else" he joked

I took his hand and laughed. Glad it had been a dream but now I was stuck with the biggest crush on James!

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY 2: dirty dustin!**

What a terrible terrible evening! I had just finished my class and felt like crying.

I had been doing evening classes. I spent far too long not knowing what I actually wanted to do with my life, but recently decided that cosmetology was for me!

I had been enjoying it. It seemed that everything I did was fun, sometimes taxing. But fun! The prospect of having a job that I actually enjoyed was brilliant.

That was until this evening of course. Last week I threaded a ladies eyebrows perfectly. Tonight I glued the same ladies eyes shut attempting to attach some false eyelashes to her lids.

I felt like such an idiot! It shredded my confidence completely. I didn't have much anyway to be honest. I was forever putting myself down. Tonight though... tonight I deserved it.

It took 45 minutes before that lady could open her eyes again! 45 minutes I felt my cheeks burn red and my teacher giving me the evils.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of there before class finished.

I held in the humiliated tears. My friend Sarah who was in the class too just said it happens to the best of us. But I wasn't the best of them; I was me. And right now I felt like a complete failure.

21 years of age and I couldn't even put eyelashes on properly! Let alone try and get a boyfriend which was my other quest in life.

I was confident in talking to guys, it was the scoring part I just could not get to grips with.

I was a pretty girl, But whenever I seemed to open my mouth it just kinda put boys off.

I was miserable! I headed to the coffee shop for a hot chocolate. No way I was staying in class surrounded by other people that knew I was a complete idiot!

I began to text my mom to say I was out early; she always picked me up.

I pulled my jacket in tighter as the rain began to fall in sheets around me. I tried to text with one hand and gave the road I was crossing a quick glance. I stepped out then heard the loudest screech of brakes in my ears.

I knew the car was going to hit me. I couldn't even look up, I couldn't even move. I was glued to the spot. All I saw was the glare of headlights in my eyes. The rain making it impossible to see anything anyway.

Instead of the "see my life flash before my eyes" thing your meant to see, I saw absolutely nothing. All I could think was "isn't this ironic! Isn't this just my flaming luck!"

The car swerved in the rain, swinging the back end of it around to face me. It was my hip it bashed in to. It wasn't a smack, more of a tap. the car had slowed enough to not cause me any harm but it still knocked me from my feet.

I landed on my back in a puddle. Shock once again glued me to the spot as I took in what had just happened in the last few seconds.

My long brown hair was saturated as it lay in the puddle.

I saw a figure leaning over me. Rain dripping from his hair, his glass misted up. His mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My ears were under the puddle water.

I lifted my head. It was then I knew I was dead! I must of been dead! This was heaven!

Heaven was a lot like a rainy New York. The reason I knew this was heaven and not new york was because the man standing in front of me was my dream man.

My dream man that only my dreams had ever been the outlet that I would be with him by.

"Are you okay, babe?" I heard him say this time; now my head was out from the water.

"I'm in heaven!" I said to the man.

I was treated to a sexy smile. "Not quite heaven! You hurt?" He asked

I shook my head. "I.. I err.. don't think so" I replied, gracefully taking his hand that he held out to help me up.

It was then my leg seared with agony.

"Oh shit!" I winced with pain.

"Come on, lets sit you in the car" he said placing his arm gently around my waist helping me in to his car.

Once inside he straightened his car up and parked up with his hazards on by the side of the road.

I just stared him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a quizzical look at me.

"Your Dustin! Your Dustin freaking Belt! I know your not going to hurt me" I replied

Dustin treated me to that beautiful smile that I had come to love over the years.

He swept his dripping wet hair away from his face. "I've met you before haven't I?" Was all he replied.

I nodded. "Yeah at Saratoga springs.. I have a picture of us.. your amazing" I said in complete awe.

"That's pretty cool.. not cool that I almost killed you though. How's your leg." He asked looking at my soaking wet jeans from being in a puddle.

"It's fine... probably just a bruise. Im ruining your car seat!" I replied also looking at the rain water dripping off of me.

Dustin chuckled. "Your fine, Can I give you a lift anywhere?" He asked.

The smell of the interior in his car had that "new" aroma.

"I was just texting my mom..." I said looking at my now empty hand. "Oh fuck! My phone!" I said attempting to get back out of the car to get it.

"Hey, hey! Slow down tiger! I will find the phone" dustin said holding on to my arm. His grip was firm.

I nodded and watched as he walked back out in to the pouring rain.

Holy shit, fuck, fuck! I was in dustins car... I!... me! Was in dustin belts automobile. Holy shit!

_Get a follow Kelli, get a follow!_ I told myself.

Second thought, screw the follow. _GET A DATE!_ Screamed my subconscious at me.

Dustin opened the door, he was completely soaked. "Sorry I don't think the chances of this working again are high" he said apologetically. "What's your name?" He asked as he handed me my phone.

His trademark moustache was moist from the rain. I desperately had the urge to touch it. I wondered what it felt like to kiss his soft looking lips with his moustache so wet... oh god.

"What's your name!" Dustin said repeating himself.

"Fuck... sorry, I'm Kelli!" I said still eyeing up his wet moustache. He must of saw me looking at it as he gave it a wipe with his sleeve, drying it off a little.

"I think your cell is dead" he replied looking at my phone in my hand.

I also looked down at my phone. "Oh nuts!" I said looking at it, I held it up and water poured out from the inside.

"You fancy a drink? Hopefully you can dry off a bit then I can take you home?" Dustin said looking guilty.

"I would love that! Oh my... can I have your number?" I asked out right.

"Haha! You don't mess around do you Kelli?" Dustin laughed as he started his engine.

"Not where you are concerned, no" I smiled sweetly at him. He scanned through the channels on his radio until he found something he liked the sound of.

I watched in amazement as he mimed the words of the song as he drove the short distance to the coffee shop.

Once pulled in to the parking lot near the cafe, dustin opened the car door up for me. "Take it easy, babe" he said as he helped me up.

My leg felt okay really, I imagined I was going to be black and blue but I was fine.

As the true gent that I believed him to be, dustin let me link my arm in to his as he helped me walk in to the coffee shop. I looked like a drowned rat at this precise moment in time, but I held my head high.

The euphoria that poured from heart and my bones as the two people that were in the shop looked up as Dustin and I walked in; was out of this world. In their mind they would of assumed this absolute SEX god of a man I linked arms with, was mine!

Dustin delivered me to a table. He then went over to the counter returning with two coffees.

"So you a rusher or a driver?" Dustin asked as he sat down.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "In all honesty... it's all about you! I used to like Carlos but I saw you sing she will be loved on you tube... that was me done." I smiled.

Dustin gave me a beautiful smile. I expect it was a rare occurrence that a girl told him he was preferred over his 4 boyband best mates. To me he was beautiful, he was weird and he was quirky. I looked in to his beautiful brown eyes. There was nothing like them on this earth.

His horn rimmed glasses only adding to his handsome face.

"Definitely glad I didn't kill you with the car now then" he said sarcastically.

"That was my fault.. I wasn't really looking where I was going" I confessed

"Yeah I know! I know because I was the one looking where I was going" he replied dryly.

I smiled at him, I couldn't tell if he was just poking fun or having a go at me.

"So... where are you heading, I didn't know you were in my part of the world?" I asked.

"Just visiting some friends, I've got some free time so catching up on a few... things; you know!" Dustin replied.

"Yeah I know... I can't believe I bumped in to you like this" I replied.

Dustin took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he looked tired. "It was me that bumped in to you, I think" he said with a crooked smile then placed his glasses back on.

"Yeah I guess... you don't have a girlfriend do you? It's just I read certain things online... there was this one thing I read about a blonde girl, you and her were... well you know, but I said to my friend that no way would you date her. But she was like all; yeah he would... she is a Kendall fan... she'd doesn't know what she is talking about-"

"Kelli... woah!" Dustin said laughing at me.

"What?.. oh, sorry... I sometimes get a bit... over excited... you make me over excited! I will drink the coffee" I beamed at him.

Dustin smiled at me. "I don't think coffee is going to help" he said taking it away from me.

I laughed and slid it back towards me. "Honestly it's fine, it calms me down... I have this thing... it doesn't matter... it's fine... I promise, sorry." I said feeling a bit silly.

Dustin didn't say anything for a moment, I think I scared him slightly. He always had this look, like a lot more was going on in his head than he allowed for anyone to know. "You don't have to say sorry... but in answer to your question; at least I think it was a question" he smiled. "No im not dating.. I don't really date" he said.

"Well that's good to know... I can sleep easy at night now." I grinned.

Dustin smiled at me. "How old are you Kelli?"

"21..." I smiled. "100% legal!" l added with a grin.

Dustin looked me up and down. "Tell you what! I'm in town for a few more days. How about I drop you home now and tomorrow I will treat you to a new cell phone and dinner out?" He said, his beautiful brown eyes like a lost puppy dog.

I was momentarily lost in them and the words he has just spoken.

"You not fancy that?" Dustin said trying to figure me out.

"Holy fuck... you want to take me out to dinner?" I said, my chest heaving in and out as I reminded myself to breath. I took a sip from my coffee to calm myself down before I spontaneously combust love all over the guy sat opposite me.

I had suffered from ADD for years and years. Bizarrely enough coffee had the opposite effect on me because of it, and calmed me down straight!

"If your not too busy, yeah! I guess I owe my biggest fan an apology for almost killing her" he said sarcastically.

I still couldn't figure out if he was being mean or he just had a very dry sense of humour.

"I actually have a thing to... actually no! I'm free... so free!" I said changing my mind.

"Okay well let's get you home before you die from pneumonia" he said with a smile.

I felt pretty chilled out on the ride home. "It's weird, if I hadn't of messed my class up, I never would of been at that road when you went passed"

"Yeah it is weird, I should of been somewhere too... just a fluke huh" dustin said glancing over to me. It was dark now.

"Fate... I think it's fate!" I said matter of factly.

Dustin then switched through his radio channels again trying to find another song to mime to. I wish he would sing. His voice sent shivers through my soul. "So what do you like doing in your spare time... hobbies and stuff?" He asked, filling in the silences

"Loads of stuff! I love horseback riding" I confirmed. "Oh... Just here is great" I said as he pulled up near my house. I pointed to which one was mine.

"Your okay aren't you? Your leg I mean?" He said.

"Yeah fine... it's just my hip.. honestly I'm fine" I reassured him.

Dustin nodded, "well I will pick you up at about... 4 tomorrow? That cool?" He asked.

"It's extremely cool!" I smiled.

Dustin leaned over and gave me a hug. His leather seats in his car squeaking away as he moved. His embrace was strong. It made me feel complete.

"See you tomorrow" I said, and very hesitantly got out of the car.

He waited with his engine purring until I had reached my door. I thought that was cute. He gave me a little salute as I opened up. My heart ached but my body shook with complete adrenalin.

"Hi mom! Im home" I yelled out but run upstairs before she had the chance to reply.

I went in to my bedroom and flicked the light on. The image that reflected me back in my mirror horrified me.

"Holy shit! Kelli... look at the state of you" I said to my reflection. I was covered in mud and still looked sopping wet.

I jumped in to the shower and washed myself off. Listening to heffron drives stand forever. My insides still shook with excitement. I couldn't believe what had happened.

I wrapped a towel around myself and rummaged through all my clothes. What the heck was I going to wear tomorrow?

I pulled all my best outfits out and chucked all the ones that were no good on the floor.

What the hell was I meant to wear to meet him. Jesus, dustin!

As the night rolled by quickly I felt like a kid on Christmas eve. My stomach couldn't settle, I was too excited to eat, too excited to sleep. Midnight came and went. I went down stairs to get a drink. Drinking most of it before I reached my bedroom again. I set the glass down on my dark wood chest of drawers and got back in to bed.

My eyes didn't want to shut. I just layed there, taking in the baby blue colour of my walls as the moonlight shined in through my window. My mind felt so busy. Everything was riding on this. I couldn't mess this up. This was my life, my dream... my destiny. Dustin was my destiny! I knew he was. The way he made me feel I couldn't even explain.

The euphoria built up inside me but I eventually did manage to drop off in to a terrible nights sleep. I kept waking up, my brain reminding me what was to come. I kept acting out in my head things I might say it do that could secure me this amazing man in my life.

Needless to say I woke up after 11am feeling like crap.

I looked around my room where I had left what looked like thousands of clothes scattered about. What in God's name was I going to wear?

He might be taking me to McDonald's for all I knew. There was no point in getting dressed up. smart casual was my best bet!

I looked out the window, it was still pouring with rain!

I decided on my black skinny jeans and chose a nice t-shirt with it. I hung it up and went downstairs I had a look in the fridge but my stomach wasn't prepared for anything to be placed in it.

The day dragged. I spent a long time getting ready, doing my hair, doing my make up, my nails. I shaved my legs to perfection. The thought of Dustin looking at my bare legs... oh my God! What if he wants to have sex?! Do I want to be just a notch on his bed post?

Given the chance; yes! Yes I fucking would!

By 3:30 I was dressed to impress and pacing the floor, checking various windows in my house for any sign of his shiny looking car.

4pm came and went and still no sign of the man of my dreams.

My heart began to ache and the worthless feeling began to creep back in to my mind. I could feel the tears wanting to escape.

At 4:25, all those bad feelings went and were replaced by irrational nerves as I saw Dustin pull up and get out of his car.

_Fuck fuck fuck! Deep breaths kel' pull it together girl!_ I told my self.

I counted to 25 after dustin knocked on my door, I didn't want to pounce on him the minute he darkened my door step, I wanted to seem... well, relaxed. Even though I was wired beyond belief today.

Keeping my mouth in check, so it wouldn't run away with me was going to be a task! I should of drank some coffee, thinking about it now.

I opened the door up. The cool air from the rain hit my face instantly. I hoped my hair wouldn't frizz in this weather.

"Hey! How you feeling today?" Dustin asked confidently like we were old friends, as we spoke under the shelter of my porch

"Fine... err... hey, I mean! Yeah im fine. Not a scratch on me. How are you?" I asked feeling like I might puke on his shoes I was so nervous.

"Bit annoyed... come check it out" he said welcoming me under his umbrella in shelter from the monsoon-like weather new york was experiencing.

I yelled bye to my mom, who I knew was watching me from another window, and left with Dustin under the protection of his umbrella.

Dustin led me to the trunk of his car. "Look at this bad boy!" He said with a smile, as he pointed to a dent in the car.

"Fuck, did I cause that?" I asked rubbing my hip that was still tender.

"Your ass did that!" Dustin said smiling still. I took a bit of offence to his blatant criticism, I think he saw that. "Kelli, it was a joke!" He clarified.

"Okay" I replied giving him a half smile. "Sorry I ruined your car... is it new?"I asked.

"It's hired! I flew in. Listen, don't worry... I was more worried that you had really hurt yourself, but your butt must be pretty indestructible" he smiled, showing that he meant no offence.

I returned his smile in full this time. He was really hard to work out. His weirdness was on a different level.

"Come on lets get you out of the rain, you look too pretty to get wet today" he said ushering me round to the passengers side.

I giggled ridiculously at his compliment. I saw my mom from the window inside my house. Dustin saw her too and flashed her a smile with a little wave.

I blushed then got in his car.

Dustin folded down his umbrella and put it in the trunk. He then got in the drivers side.

"That your mom?" He asked starting up the engine.

"Yeah, I told her I was meeting you... I think she thought I was having some kind of episode" I laughed. "She is probably relieved your a real person... she worries though." I explained.

"It's good she worries... so where is the best place to replace your cell, young lady?" He asked. The wipers on the car going at full throttle so he could see through the rain.

"You don't have to buy me a new cell dustin, it was my own fault!" I said now feeling guilty.

"Ah! Nonsense... besides how will I get your number if you don't have a phone" he said with a wink as he glanced in to my direction quickly.

Well that was me done! Holy shit! He wants my number!

Dustin took me in to town, the mall wasn't too busy at this time of day but I made full use of my rock star companion as best I could.

Dustin seemed very secure with himself, he chatted about everything... well everything but big time rush. He had the habit of chucking his arm around my shoulder when he told a joke. The butterflies in my stomach were insane.

The best... absolute best moment was when I saw this blonde bitch who I used to go to school with. She was a complete whore and was always having a go at me. But as she saw me strut my sexy lil ass round that mall with Dustin and his arm draped around me as we shopped; everything was put in to place. Karma is a bitch!

I could see the girl recognised who dustin was, he looked delicious today too, with a snap back thrown on his head teamed up with a t-shirt and jacket, his jeans hung low. I only noticed this when he bent over at one point. I also took in the little tuft of hair that ran up from his groin at he reached up high, exposing his stomach from his shirt on another occasion.

I was a complete pervert where this guy was concerned.

"Get an IPhone, babe. They are a lot better than the shiz you had before" he said as we browsed passed the shop.

"I can't expect you to pay for that! Don't be ridiculous" I said to him.

Dustin then stood in front of me, his brown eyes peeping over the top of his glasses. "I'm lucky your not dead, you can't put a price on your life babe, but I can buy you a decent phone" he replied.

His eyes searched mine. I actually felt like I wanted to kiss him. Did he want me to kiss him?

"Are... you flirting with me?" I whispered out, no need to talk loudly as his face was so close to mine.

"Might be!" He grinned.

That was it! That was my cue, I leaned in to get my first taste of his beautiful lips.

Dustin chuckled at me though, once again slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Not here, babe... not here" he laughed and pulled me in to the phone shop.

I did come away from the shop with an iphone. Dustin took me to some Italian place after. He was non stop flirting. But he only ever did it when he knew no one could see. It bothered me slightly.

"Are you shy, or just smart?" I queried as the waiter of the Italian restaurant produced a fantastic looking lasagne in front of me.

Why the fuck did I choose this? how was I meant to eat this gracefully in front of him. I wasn't even sure I fancied any food.

"Smart!" Dustin replied. "I expect you know what kind of reception you would get if people saw us... close" he said choosing his words wisely.

"Doesn't that get annoying though?" I asked.

"Part of the job!" Dustin replied. "You not going to eat that?" He asked looking at my plate.

"Yeah... do I get your number then?" I asked.

Dustin smiled at me. "What's it worth?" He replied.

I laughed at first, thinking it was a joke. I was a virgin and had very little experience with any type of romance. I didn't want him to know that though.

_Play it cool Kelli... play it cool_! I told myself.

"Whatever you want!" I replied flashing him my sexy-eyes.

Dustins smile broadened. "Whatever huh... Okay..." he said then took my new iphone and Dustin wrote his cell number in it. He held it up in front of me.

I went to take it but he moved it away.

"Tease!" I said to him, once again not sure if he was joking or not.

"Kelli if I give you this I need you to swear that it doesn't make its way on to facebook or Twitter, I don't want you to tell anyone that you have it, I don't want you to abuse it. If you do as I ask then we remain in contact, if you mess up, I probably won't speak with you again... is that clear?" He asked.

"Crystal clear!" I replied.

"Good girl!" He then said and handed me my phone back.

I giggled as I sent him a text right there and then. I watched in delight as his own phone lit up... holy crap! I had a direct line to Dustin... this was insane!

"If your not eating that did you wanna go?" Dustin then said once again looking at my plate.

"Home?" I asked sadly.

"No... no not home!" He replied softly. His eyes letting me in on what he was after.

My heart burst in to life, it had a mind of its own now. "Let's get going then" I said bravely. Not sure if my legs would work.

Dustin walked alongside me as we left the restaurant, but once outside he took my hand. His grip once again powerfully firm. The night was pitch black and the rain continued to pour down. Dustin removed his jacket and held it over the two of us. We tried running to the dryness of his car but my hip wasn't wanting to run.

"In here!" Dustin said pulling me in to an alleyway, as a form of temporary cover. the rain still came down heavy but the guttering on top of the two buildings we were sandwiched between did offer us some shelter. Dustin still held his jacket over our heads as his body pushed me up against the wall.

Dustin pressed his lips against mine. The feel of them so much softer than I ever imagined. The brush of his facial hair against my skin sent shivers through me. I had wanted this so badly, for so long!

He seemed pretty set on knowing what he wanted from me, as one hand still held the jacket up over our heads his other was unbuttoning my jeans.

Once he had pinged the button open his hand was in my panties.

"Oh god!" I said out loud as I felt a finger inside me.

"This okay?" Dustin whispered as his lips moved from my mouth to my neck.

I nodded. "I've not done this before" I breathed out heavily.

Dustin pulled his face away from me.

"Nothin'... before?" He asked.

"No" I replied, unsure of what effect this honesty would have on the situation I now found myself in.

A huge thunder clap rumbled above our heads, the brightness from the lightning that followed shone on Dustins features. I could see the sexy smile on his face as the thought of taking my virginity struck him.

His hand came out of my underwear and his urgency faded. His jacket dropped to the floor, the rain hit my skin. It felt refreshing.

I could feel the tension melting away, as the heat from his body seeped into my skin.

His body tensed slightly as rumbles of thunder rolled over us.

Dustin whispered in my ear as he stroked his now free hand over my face, freeing the wet strands of hair from my skin. "You are beautiful" he said

I loved the way he talked, the way his voice sounded at the side of my neck, his kisses travelled down my shoulders and made my fingers tingle.

I wrapped myself in his arms and gazed into his eyes, that once again met mine. He was on a mission to make this special for me.

I was so relaxed, so content here, despite the rain, despite the darkness.

Thunder echoed in the distance. lightning

splintered the dark sky.

The wind-blown strands of hair cross my cheek; and Dustins fingers are warm as they brush the hair aside once again, freeing my face; allowing me to be kissed.

The air smelt damp, but the scent of dustins skin was out of this world. The electricity in the storm matched what was flashing between us.

The temperature in my body dropped fast as the rain soaked my clothes and skin; the wind picked up also.

Dustins arms tensed around me possessively and pulled me closer.

I shut my eyes and lost myself in the nearness of him; my dream man.

Nothing else mattered, except being here.

The drops of rain took my breath away. Dustins mouth felt warm on my skin as the cool rain fell around us in sheets.

I kissed his face as it washed over us, soaking into my hair, my clothes, like a million fingers massaging the stress from my body.

A tingle rippled through me. Our soft moans echoed off of the walls, and I swear I could feel his heart beating in my chest.

As dustin realised I was shivering both from the chill of the rain and the heat of his skin, he lifted me from the puddle I stood in, he held my body firmly up against the brick wall.

The intensity of his smoldering gaze took my breath from my throat.

His lips brushed mine ever so softly, and he smiled. the feel of his breath on my face, I heard the soft chuckle in the back of his throat. I know I must look a sight, drenched from head to toe again, but I didn't care.

I wanted him so badly. I was ready, this was it! right here, right now.

I let my hand wander down the body I had craved for so long. The large bulge in his pants; hard to not notice.

I ran my fingers over it, hearing the sweet sound of a gasp from dustins mouth.

He wanted me too.

I didn't care that we weren't in a warm bed. I liked the feel of his damp flesh against my own.

I did however scorn myself for not wearing a dress, as it would of made this entire thing a lot easier for me.

I think Dustin thought the same thing as he gently fumbled around with my jeans. Eventually freeing my legs from them, I noticed then that he had already freed himself from his pants.

I understood straight away why dustin was as confident as he was. He had been hiding a treasure away. He was huge!

He pinned me up against the wall again, the force of his wet body making me feel insane. He gently lifted me up, my legs willingly wrapped around his waist. And he entered me slowly.

There was no pain, there was no discomfort, apart from my hip. All I felt was pleasure. My body was made for his.

Soon I felt his lips on my mouth, then on my chin, I turned my head as he trailed down my neck. He was everywhere, and the sensation overwhelming. An avalanche of pleasure built inside and came crashing down over me in waves.

My legs tensed, and my hips bucked against him, Dustin didn't even slow. he stroked my thighs as he held me right against his body, which was rocking with pleasure against mine, he continued to touch and taste me with his tongue, until I got so overwhelmed by the sensation of him that all I could respond with was a whimper.

At that sound, he relaxed, Dustin took a deep breath, and lay his head on my shoulder for a moment, still pleasing me vibrantly with his movements.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, his hat falling to the floor, I traced circles along his temple, his ear, the line of his jaw.

my fingertips floated across his bottom lip, I was fascinated by its colour, his beard, his moustache, his warmth and softness. he kissed my finger sucking it into his mouth.

Dustin then thrust himself in further in to my body, crashing me harder in to the wall behind me. My muscles contracted and pulled him deeper, he slowly moved, in and out, with long, smooth strokes.

Soon I felt his muscles tensing and releasing against my skin, his hands grasping at my thighs, his mouth kissing, licking, and tasting. Every bit of my consciousness was wrapped in him, as he took over and possessed me; body and soul. I lost myself in the depths of his eyes and every nerve ending in me exploded.

Thunder rolled across the sky above us and waves of the pleasure dustin inflicted on me burst from my body as I climaxed with him.

We stayed together, kissing in the rain for several minutes after.

He seemed momentarily lost for words.

It was voices nearing the alleyway that made us get moving. I pulled my soaking wet jeans back on as best I could, as Dustin tucked himself back in to his pants.

"You okay?" I asked looking up at him as I put one of my shoes back on, leaning on to his jacket that was now back on him to help steady me.

"Yeh... fine, babe" he replied. I wasn't convinced on his reply. "You okay yeah?" He asked searching my eyes for something I just couldn't fathom out.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was... wet" I laughed.

Dustin smiled and kissed me once more, he lingered his lips next to mine as he pulled away, like he wanted to say something. He just gave me one more kiss then took my freezing cold hand and led me from our alleyway.

I never thought an alleyway could be so romantic.

I noticed he didn't make eye contact after that though. There were no more flirts, no more sexy glances as he drove me home.

"You sure you okay Dustin, you've gone really weird... weirder than usual, I mean"

Dustin chuckled, "I'm fine... that was mind blowing!" He admitted.

Wow! My idol thought I was mind blowing. To be fair I don't even think I did much, but he was right. It was something!

"So much for not dating then huh" I said grinning. I felt for sure my luck had changed. This was definitely going to be a "thing" between us.

I saw his eyes move from the road down to the steering wheel and back in response to what I just said. It was that look, that I knew all this was a load of shit. Being a notch on his bedpost was all I was ever going to be. He had robbed me of my virginity for his own kicks. He didn't give a toss about me. He didn't need to, he was Dustin Belt... riding off of his best friends fame.

"Stop the car!" I demanded, tears leaving me.

"Kelli listen... don't do this to your self!" He said as he pulled over. The first eye contact he had given me since we had sex.

"No you listen! You think you can go around breaking the hearts of the girls that adore you, just because of who you are! ... your a fucking fraud dustin!" I Yelled placing my hand on the door lever. "Why were you on that stretch of road yesterday? What was the reason you were there at that precise moment in time?!" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Kelli..." he began.

"Just do me a favour and answer the fucking question." I replied

"I was meant to be meeting someone... they changed their mind... a girl." He said looking down to his lap in what I could only guess to be shame.

"You mean she realised that you were a poor excuse for an idol too" I raged.

"I guess... yeah" he said not looking at me.

"I hate you!" I replied, finally glad that I had no control over what came out of my mouth. He deserved to hear that.

I pulled the lever and left the car, walking off in the rain.

Dustin curb crawled along side me, he rolled his window down.

"Kelli get back in the car, your miles from home" he said.

I raised my hand and gave him the finger. My heart sank as he rolled the tinted window up and drove away.

The tears left me then. I pulled the phone from my purse and dialled my mom's number for her to come and collect me.

Once I was home I didn't wash or shower I just got in to my pjs. My mom knew something shit had happened but she didn't press for answers. She just left me to it. I crawled in to bed, once again staring up at the baby blue walls of my bedroom. The smell of Dustins skin still clung on to my own.

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, the memories of last night paining my fragile heart.

I picked up my cell from my dark wood chest of drawers and sighed at the mountain of clothes that I had discarded in preparation for my date with Dustin.

"Never get too close to your idols" I sighed too myself.

I looked at my phone, I had 3 missed calls and a text.

My heart momentarily stopped when I saw it was Dustin that had been contacting me.

I read the text.

"Kelli, I will b round at ten! B ready!" It said.

I narrowed my eyes at the text. Then cursed myself as I saw it was 10 to ten.

What the fuck does he want now?

I threw my hair up in to a pony tail, really not giving a shit if he thought I looked rough. I chucked on some clothes and went downstairs. To my surprise Dustin was already here and sat with my mom.

"Oh... wow!" I said not really knowing what reaction I should have to this situation.

"Sorry im early..." Dustin said, he wasn't wearing any hats today. He gave me a smile which said sorry.

"Just give me a second" I replied and returned upstairs to brush my teeth and get my cell.

I appeared back downstairs.

I gave my mom the look to say all was okay, she smiled back and left us to it.

"I need to talk to you" Dustin said, "you wanna go for a drive?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure" I replied. Hoping that he could restore some faith in me that he wasn't all bad.

Once in his car, he did his thing of scanning through the radio channels and miming to the words.

"Why don't you sing?" I asked.

"I like to listen... music is my passion kelli.." he explained.

I gave him a small smile. I knew that already.

"Where are we going?" I asked, noticing that we were heading out of town. The sun was out today. It was beautiful. The sky was almost cloudless.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"... Dustin why did you bother seeing me again? I don't get it?!" I said.

He gave me a little glance as he took his eyes from the road for a second. "I wanted to prove you wrong... prove myself wrong... yesterday was... it really was mind blowing. I've never felt like that before, I didn't know if it was the rush of the alleyway or the rain or what... when I got back to the hotel I realised it was the rush of you!" He explained.

In that instant I felt my heart melt again. "Are you just saying that... scared I will tell everyone what your really like, what you really get up to?" I asked.

Dustin shrugged. "I don't want to be that guy anymore... I dont want a load of girls falling at my feet. I want to fall at your feet Kelli... I swear.. your completely barking mad, but I can't get you out of my head. After we... you know, yesterday! I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't know I could feel that way!" He explained. "I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you" he said pulling up the car.

He got out and opened my door, instantly taking my hand.

"I didn't think you did public?" I asked, feeling in shock of what he was telling me, aswell as his hand on mine with the several people that were around. It was then I realised we were at the riding centre.

"I don't care what people think... I want you. Do you want me?" He asked, once again his brown eyes killing me as they looked so deeply in to mine.

I was speechless. Dustin then tipped my chin pulling me in nearer, the warmth of his body radiating through me. He kissed me softly, the feel of his moustache against my face just felt natural.

"This was fate!" He said as he pulled away.

My chest heaved in and out with adrenalin. "I want you too... so badly!" I replied.

Dustin smiled, but his arrogant grin had left his lips. He only had eyes for me now.

I adored the fact he had remembered I said that I loved horse back riding. I had never been to this place though.

"A friend of mine owns it" Dustin explained. He then took me over to a stable.

"There is only one horse" I smiled as I looked in.

"I want you to ride with me... hold on tight if you like!" He smiled.

"You ride?"I questioned with amusement in my eyes.

"You betcha!" He replied, getting the gear down and furnishing the horse ready to ride.

"You were wrong the other day you know... when I was laying in that puddle" I said as he walked over to me.

"About what?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This is heaven" I replied. Dustin then leaned in for the first of many kisses...

the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY 3: in love with logan**

I woke up to another beautiful evening beginning in San Francisco. The sky was a brilliant purple colour, just before the sun set. I could see it all peeking through the nylon curtains that were in the hotel room I lay in.

I leaned over to the bedside table to grab my cell. The time told me It was getting late. I placed the phone back down with a groan and closed my eyes.

My head felt tender from drinking too much champagne during the day. In truth I had been drinking too much every time I went out now. I had had another spectacular day. But the time had come for me to go home.

"Mmm.. Karina?" came the mumbled voice that belonged to one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

I smiled at the voice, my eyes shut again trying to block out the sun that now beamed in before it hid behind the sky line. "Mmmhmmm?" I replied rolling over and resting my head in to his perfectly smooth shoulder. He was muscle bound and gorgeous

"What.." he yawned. "Is the time?"

"Just gone 9pm, baby" I replied kissing his neck, the stubble on his chin gently scratching me on the cheek.

"9? Ah man... that's later than I thought, I didn't mean to fall to sleep" he said with a chuckle.

I opened my eyes to see the most handsome man alive looking back at me. I always felt I needed to pinch myself to know it wasnt just all a dream.

"How do you always look so beautiful after you wake up?" He said with a cheeky smile.

I laughed at him and ran my hand through my long brown hair. Knowing full well he was taking the piss out of me. Bed was never my hairs friend.

"Logan your so mean!" I giggled at him.

He carried on smiling away as he looked at my desperate attempts to tame my bed head.

Logan always looked amazing, no matter what time of day. He was extremely well groomed. The only thing that let his face look like he had just woken up was how puffy his eyes were. Logan loved his sleep!

To me though he was perfection, I couldn't fault him. He was my ideal man and I had gone to great lengths to get him! And even greater ones to keep him.

Logan wasn't just an ordinary guy... he was extra ordinary! He was famous for starters. My fascination with him started an entire year ago. I had a dream we had sex and had the brilliant idea to tweet it to him.

Fuck my life! He only saw it and replied!

I spent the rest of my time trying to get his attention after that. But nothing! He was unobtainable!

It wasn't until he was performing with his band big time rush at the sleep train pavilion that my dream came true.

My friend and I managed to bump in to them after the show.. not quite legally, but it was how I met Logan.

In typical true Logan style, he was a complete whore. But did I care? No!

It secured my first night with him, a night I had dreamed of so many times over. He amazed me, he adored me, he exhausted my body.

Sunday June 23rd was the day my dream became reality!

"I love your bed head" Logan said as he kissed my nose. He entwined his hand in mine. My dark skin tone making his own pale white color look ghostly in comparison.

He kissed my lips, running his tongue along the contours, biting just above my lip piercing at the side. He loved it, he loved my bed head, he loved my feisty personality. He loved that I changed my hair color more often than my socks!

3 months we had been together now. 12 amazing weeks. Every one knew that Logan was the master at one night stands with his fans, I never thought for one second that things could get so serious between us. I realised it had when I read one of his tweets. It was while he was on a small vacation after the tour. He missed moot being with me!

"I can't get over you

You left your mark on me" the tweet read.

That was the defining moment in our relationship! Oh my fucking god, I had tamed Logan Henderson!

Once he was in California he did have to spend a lot of time away from me doing things for the band. interviews, meet and greets, radio chats, tv shows. The list was endless!

He did however spend a lot of time, energy and money in coming to visit me. I had always shyed away from letting Logan in or near my house. I felt he would judge me, he was after all a superstar... at least in my eyes!

"I'm not mean!" He protested in reply too my insult. "I am horny though" he replied grabbing a large handful of my butt and pulling it in toward him.

"Your always horny" I giggled as he squashed his face in next to mine.

Logan pulled my vest top up that I had slept in, he ran his fingers over my breasts, his touch was magical. My body responded to him.

Logan's morning glory was already trying to enter me. It had a mind of its own. I felt the smile on his lips as he kissed me. It was the smile to say I was about to get it... big time!

My vest was simultaneously taken off of me. Logan's evening meal right now consisted of my breasts. He had this funny habit of not wanting to let one breast feel left out, so he went to great lengths to enjoy both of them in equal measurements of time and affection.

I loved watching him do it. Looking at Logan Henderson with his lips firmly wrapped around one of my nipples was an amazing sight that I don't think would ever get old. It turned me on like crazy.

I grinded my hips towards his body the more excited he made me feel. I loved the hard stab of delightful pain that his erection caused me as it boar in to my hip

"Your so sexy Karina... your a ... fuck!... just so fucking delicious!" Logan said as he broke away from my chest.

His eyes were completely filled with lust. He was a sex machine waiting to reload, time and time again.

I ran my fingers through Logan's hair. I adored how it looked in a messed up state. The top part flopped down, I cleared it from his face. His puffy eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss my lips. I felt Logan's hands wonder down my body and pull at my panties.

I let out a pleasurable groan with the mix of anticipation and gratitude as Logan's fingers found their way inside me.

I smiled as Logan buried his nose in to my neck. "Mmm Karina" I heard him say in satisfaction at what his fingers were feeling.

I gently bit my lip as I got in to the rhythm his hand played on my body.

My released lip was taken by Logan, he pressed his own lips against mine, his tongue edging its way in to my mouth.

The sensation of him was too much for my body as I felt my 4th climax of the day take control of me.

I tugged at Logan's hair that I grasped in my hand still. "Oh.. baby... fuck" I moaned out in his ear.

"It feel good yeh!?" He replied scattering my neck with delicate little kisses.

I bit my lip once more. "Mmm so fucking good" I breathed out. My stomach tensing so hard as still I lay in the realms of his pleasure.

I moved my hand from Logans hair, tracing my finger along the side of his face, down his neck. Around his nipple, through the little scruff of hair that lived under his tummy button and eventually on his holy grail of 8inch hardness.

I heard a soft gasp of air escape his lips on my contact.

My breathing became heavier as I slid my hand up and down his length.

"I love you Karina" Logan whispered in to my ear. Adding a seductive tug to my lobe with his teeth.

Logan allowed me to please him manually for a few minutes longer while he ran his hand over my thigh and making impulsive grabs at my ass which he loved every time he hit a new peak of pleasure.

Eventually he removed my hand from him, he placed it above my head, took my other hand and placed that one with the other. I entwined my fingers around the wooden hotel headboard, bracing myself for what was yet to come.

Logan's full weight on top of me took my breath away, I was only small in build. The added pressure of his body only added to my sexual pleasure.

Logan nudged my legs apart with one of his knees, he was in the zone now. With a gentle push of his hips I felt Logan's huge shaft enter me. The first feel of it inside me was always a sensation that could never be compared. His steady pace that he always maintained after that was incredible.

He did things to me that only he was capable of ever doing. I never wanted to lose this, to lose him.

I moved my hands from above my head and ran them along his smooth back, digging my finger nails in just ever so slightly to give him that extra sense of touch.

Logan groaned out sexily, he appreciated my efforts to ignite his senses even further.

His lips crashed in to mine once more as our love making became well and truly established.

The feel of his body moving against mine was almost as good as his hardness being inside me. I opened my eyes briefly, just to enjoy the sight of the man I had craved for, for so long act out this fantastic display of love for me. His muscles in his arms glistened in sweat. His face so content looking as he screwed me effortlessly but perfectly.

I felt the build up of my 5th climax arrive, my body twitched slightly as it prepared itself for the amazing onslaught of orgasm that Logan let my body achieve.

The delight in watching him on me was too much to control, I was too far gone to hold it back.

"I wanna feel you tight around me" Logan whispered, in sharp breaths.

These words coming from him on their own were enough to make me cum, but having him say it while his dick was sliding in and out of me was incredible. It sent me off to an orgasmic heaven that Logan had inflicted.

I could feel my insides pulse around him.

Logan then called out my name in his own sounds of pleasure that took control of his body as he emptied himself in me.

He rested his head against mine, he gave me such a sexy fucking smile before removing himself then laying down next to me, his head in the crook of my neck.

"Your too good to be true" he said taking my hand once more.

I turned and kissed the top of his head. "I love you logie" I replied. The smell of his hair completely out of this world.

Logan shifted his head, he looked at me as he now rested on the same pillow as me.

"Am I allowed at your place tonight?" He said huskily. His sexual work out had exhausted him.

I pulled a funny face at him. "Baby you know I'm not comfy with you coming round... you are all kinds of... amazing. I'm just normal, trust me the hotel is better" I said with a weak smile.

Logan frowned at me. "Why won't you let me see your house" he protested.

I raised one of my immaculate eyebrows at him. "Why won't you let me see yours!" I retaliated with a smile.

Logan chuckled. "You know why... if people found out about us they would make your life a misery. I don't want that. Your my beautiful little secret Karina" he whispered then kissed my nose. "Why am I your little secret?" He added, a curious look on his face.

"Your not my secret, I want to shout to the world that we are together... honestly, I do... im just not ready for you to see my normalness yet" I lied.

Logan looked me in my brown eyes, trying to figure it out what I was hiding from him.

"I love you Karina" he settled to say in the end.

I smiled at his words. "I love you too" I beamed.

"Can I take you home at least, drop you off?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Yes you may" I replied. I guess letting him know where I lived was one step closer to the commitment that I craved from him. I just knew in my heart that it was one step closer to the end with him too.

Logan and I showered together, he could not keep his hands to himself, the thrill of actually smacking his hands away from my ass was one of a kind.

He was a complete dream come true... quite literally.

Once we were dressed and ready, the minute I sat in Logan's car I knew I should of gone to the toilet before we checked out of the hotel.

"Ah God... I'm bursting!" I laughed as I crossed my legs over in the flashy vehicle.

"There was me thinking I had drained most of your bodily fluids earlier" Logan mocked with the raise of one sexy eyebrow.

It made me giggle. He was everything I wanted. kind, funny, sexy! Caring and the one man in the world that I actually craved for.

I looked at Logan as the street lights flashed past his face from the dark night out side.

He had shown me his true colors. When I first met him, he was very egotistical. He loved himself! He knew he didn't have to even try and impress me. But as one night together turned in to many, I began to see the real Logan. He soon became eager to please me. He fell in love with me, with the person he thought I was. He felt the need to show me his true self so that I would fall in love with him, and not the man I had idolized over on the silver screen.

It worked out well for Logan. I was completely in love with both sides of him.

Logan pulled up where I told him to. "It's that one there" I said pointing my finger up to my home.

"Can I not come in for... coffee?" He said with a grin as he surveyed the property through new eyes.

"Maybe another time... soon! I promise" I lied.

Logan's face softened. "Okay" he said with a nod.

"I'm going to have to go, I'm absolutely bursting for the toilet!" I said placing my lips on his and giving him a goodbye kiss.

"I will call you later" Logan called as I dashed from the car.

"Okay... love you baby..." I said in through the open window. "Gahh... I gotta go" I chuckled as the fear of wetting myself set in.

I saw Logan smile. I gave him a quick wave as I dashed to my front door

"Hey mom, all been okay?" I asked as I walked in, I stroked the little bundle of fluff that greeted me at my feet as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Sure everything is fine. I'm going to have to shoot off though love" she said gathering her belongings.

"Oh... okay, well thanks again." I replied practically hopping on the spot in toilet urgency.

After my mom had left I felt completely exhausted. Logan sure did tire me out.

I had never stayed away from home for this long. I was lucky to have my mom near by to keep things ticking over for me, other wise my Logan time would never even happen.

Just as I skipped through the house desperate for the toilet I noticed my mother's purse on the kitchen side. I picked it up with all good intentions of running out with it for her before she managed to drive away, but I placed it back down on the counter as nature called... nature was more screaming and shouting at me now though.

I went in to the bathroom, absolutely bursting to go, I had literally sat on the toilet and I heard the door chime play.

"Mom! For fuck's sake!" I grumbled under my breath

I rolled my eyes to mentally scorn my mother. Quickly finished my desperately needed pee and yanked up my skinny jeans.

I was just doing the button up when I opened up the front door. I got the shock of my life to see it wasn't my mom.

"Logan?! What are you doing here?" I said panicked.

Logan eyed over the fact that he had just seen me button up my pants. He didn't look like the smiley happy Logan that had just dropped me off... he looked angry.

"Your fucking someone else behind my back aren't you?!" He accused.

"What? No im not!" I protested.

"Let me in then" he demanded.

I looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. "I've told you why you can't come in" I replied.

"Why are you fucking me around Karina?"

"Baby I'm not! Why would I mess about with us?" I said truthfully.

"Your hiding him away in here" Logan accused, barging his way inside my home.

"LOGAN!" I yelled, trying to grab his arm as he forced himself passed me, he stormed in to the kitchen fired up for a fight.

"I don't like being lied to Karina!" He carried on as he raged through my home, he went in to the lounge, the bathroom, and my bedroom.

"Logan don't do this" I begged as he hovered his hand over the one remaining door.

"What has he got Karina, that I can't give you" Logan said, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger.

"Please don't open the door" I pleaded.

Logan shook his head at me and opened the bedroom door with one swift turn of the handle and a slight push.

Logan just stared in to the room.

"I'm sorry... I should of told you" I said walking in with him. The dimly lit room, showed the shock on Logan's face.

"You have a son?" Logan whispered on seeing my beautiful black haired boy sleeping in his bed peacefully.

I nodded. "His name is Jacob... c'mon.." I said pulling Logan out by the hand and clicking the door shut quietly behind us.

I walked in to the lounge with him, I sat down but Logan didn't sit. I felt like my biggest fear was about to come true.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said not knowing what to do with his hands, they were first in his pockets, then crossed in his arms.

"Because the first morning that we woke up together you preached on about your fantastic lifestyle and how you didn't want to get tied down. it doesn't get more tied down than this Logan. The more you fell in love with me the more I worried I was going to lose you. I didn't realise you would visit the bay area so fucking much!" I replied in desperation

"Karina... fuck! is that what the secrecy is all about?" He said softly, now sitting down next to me.

"Mmhmmm" was all I could reply as the emotional tears began rolling.

"I only... " he stopped and wiped my face free from tears. "Karina I only said that because I thought you were a one night thing. That wasn't the real me talking... that was me letting you know not to get upset when I didn't call you back the next day... We weren't a one night thing... I love you!" He replied.

I sucked in a big breath. "You don't mind? Your not angry? He is such a huge part of my life. I didn't think you would want to stick around once you knew." I said, my voice sounding uneven.

"You put up with the big thing in my life that keeps me from you... I'm sure I won't find that little guy too hard to come to terms with." He said with a smile.

"Really?" I said in barely a whisper.

"Really!" Logan repeated. "I've never felt like this before, so if you wanna tell me that you got triplets or something hidden in the drawers... now's the time to say"

I laughed at his silliness. "Just the one" I confirmed.

"Technically I outnumber your one, I have Kendall, James and Carlos to look after." He said with a smile taking my hand.

"Your lovely!" I chuckled.

"But I'm R rated lovely" Logan said with a wink. He then leaned in to kiss me.

the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY 4: catastrophic carlos!**

"Los... Oh my goodness will you hurry up!" I called out.

Carlos and I had been together 8 months. What started off as a flash in the pan romance had really turned around in to something incredible.

I adored him, but the way he felt about me was something that I had only read about in fairytales.

"I'm coming vic' hang on.." I heard him laugh. He ran out from the house. "Is that too heavy for you?" He asked handing me a black back pack.

I took it from him and weighed it up in my hand. "Its fine." I replied. It was quite heavy but I wasn't going to complain.

We were just off out to the beach, Carlos had promised me a romantic picnic, it was almost dusk now, so it was definitely more a dinner date.

I watched in delight as my muscle bound stud, dressed in his red and white leathers; mounted his motor bike. I slipped on the back pack and climbed on to the back of the bike with Carlos. I loved it.

The feel of him dressed in leather, the smell of his jacket, his cologne and his well built frame all felt perfection to me.

"You all set?" He asked as he turned his head to look at me.

"Yep!" I beamed at him.

"Your helmet Victoria! Where is it?" He asked frowning at me.

"Ah los, not tonight! I want to look nice for you, not have helmet hair." I moaned.

Me wearing a helmet on the bike had become a slight issue. I loved my purple hair. I was very much rock chic material. Usually I did wear it, but tonight I didn't want to. I wanted tonight to be perfect... I had a funny feeling Carlos was going to propose to me.

We had talked about marriage. Talked about kids. Talked about our future. We had it all mapped out. We were crazy about each other.

"Put it on vic'" Carlos said sternly.

I pouted at him. "It's only down the road los... come on let's get going" I smiled.

Carlos raised one of his sexy eyebrows at me. "Hold on tight" he whispered

I did. He revved up the bike and he sped me away, weaving his way out of the road he lived down.

I rested my head on one of his shoulder blades, the roar of his bike engine vibrated through every bone in my body.

Glimpses of the sun blinded me as it set on the horizon. The wind blowing past us as Carlos drove was a gentle break from the Californian heat.

My arms wrapped tightly around my handsome boyfriend. I watched the beautiful scenery as the beach came in to view. It was gorgeous this time of day. Reds, oranges and the buildings along the beach all looked black in the silhouette of the fading Sun.

"About here?" Carlos shouted from his position on the bike.

"Looks great!" I called back.

Carlos parked the bike up and helped me down, taking the bag full of picnic goodies from me.

I saw him smirking at me.

"What are you smiling at los?" I asked.

"Your hair... for someone that didn't want to get helmet head, your windswept look is amazing!" He teased.

I patted down my unruly hair then took Carlos by the hand.

Carlos let out a sigh as we walked.

"All okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... yeah everything is fantastic" he said pulling a blanket out of bag and resting it on the shimmering sand. "I just don't know what I did to deserve you Victoria!" He said pulling me down on to his lap as he sat.

"Baby, I love you. This is so real isn't it... like we were born to find each other and feel this way" I said honestly feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest. Carlos was my world.

"It is, Vic' your my world baby girl. Your my absolute everything. I never want to be without you." He said softly.

Taking his hand I smiled at him.

"Carlos Pena jr... I honestly don't know where you get your romantic side from but I adore it." I replied blushing.

"It's Carlos Pena, God of love jr, to you Victoria. Its always gonna be" he beamed.

I giggled at his silliness. "Stop chatting and kiss me los'" I said, pulling him in closer for one of his kisses that rendered me useless.

Carlos stopped just before our lips touched.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Your so beautiful you make my heart hurt when I look at you" he replied softly. His dark brown eyes filled with more emotions than I could label.

"Carlos..." I replied.

"Let me finish.. I need to say something... ask you something" he said in a husky voice, his nerves getting the better of him.

This was when Carlos repositioned himself on our now moon lit blanket. He sat beside me. Leaning on one knee, his hand shaking but he swept my palm up in his, giving it a gentle kiss.

My eyes filled, knowing what was coming. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Victoria... when I first met you, you were this shy little thing trying to make a crack at singing in Hollywood. Now your this amazing, beautiful, confident woman that is ready to take on the world... and.. well I was hoping you would want to take the world on with me... forever. Vic', will you marry me?" He asked, simultaneously pulling out the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen in my life.

My shaking hand that wasn't attached to Carlos, clasped around my mouth, even though I was kind of expecting it; the effect his actual words had on my heart and soul were too much.

"I love you... of course I will!" I replied in a cry and a shriek of happiness.

Carlos slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. I marveled at its beauty for only seconds before I was enveloped in Carlos' strong arms.

They felt so comforting around me now the sun had gone. His warmth on my body was welcomed just as much as the delicate kiss that followed. His lips brushed slowly next to mine, he enjoyed the closeness, the emotion and the connection that we had, and it shined through in his kisses.

I knew in that instant that the food in the bag was never going to get eaten.

I pulled Carlos down on top of me, as I lay my body down on the blanket.

My clothes had practically melted off so easily as I realized my craving for Carlos was not strong enough to even bother with willpower tonight; seeing as we were out in the open... I liked the risk. I think Carlos secretly did too.

Harder, los'." I pleaded with him as he touched me intimately with his fingers, feeling him straighten our bodies and change his angle. I bit my lip and pinched myself hard trying not to lose control. Carlos stroked me into a violent release, regardless of my efforts to not climax, making me cry out hoarsely and slump against him as my orgasm throbbed throughout every nerve-ending in my body. He slowed and felt me deeply while pressing hard yet soft kisses to my exposed neck.

I let his lips linger. I heard him whisper something softly, too soft to hear as I allowed my body to come back down from the addictive high.

I knew that more than my body had reacted to him. I knew that I had fallen for him so deeply. I never wanted anyone else to please me.

I let myself ease forward out of his arms and onto the blanket, then onto my hands and knees before sinking onto my stomach. He collapsed next to me, forcing my eyes over to him as I watched him take a deep breath and stretch his body before meeting my eyes with his.

He was perfect in this setting, though he was perfect in any setting. I knew that I was in love with him despite all the problems we had faced with both of us being in the public eye.

Carlos slid in close to me, slipping an arm over my back to pull me against him as he kissed my shoulder, he then turned me and began to make love to me. Once again making my body react in only ways he could manage. His beautiful tanned skin looked so sexy as the moon light beamed off him. The feel of his breath on my face only adding to the pleasure he inflicted on my body.

The orgasm he forced from me as he expressed his love was burning through my body, taking up every ounce of energy.

I tried to be quite as I came on hearing voices up by the road. The last thing we wanted was to be spotted doing this.

* * *

After we had spent a long while cuddling, kissing and excitedly chatting about our future, Carlos helped me up, packing the blanket away

I shivered.

"Let's get you home Vic, you looked shattered" he smiled.

"Tonight was amazing" I whispered to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Our heights matched, and he kissed me.

"You make it amazing. We are going to have the most amazing life... I promise you Victoria" he replied.

I gave him one last kiss, slipped the bag back on then sat on the back of the bike waiting for Carlos.

He sauntered up and popped his helmet on. Fuck he looked hot in his biker gear!

Carlos mounted his bike and turned the key, revving the engine ridiculously because he knew how I loved it.

The lights of the bike then turned on, highlighting the road ahead of us.

I gripped my hands tightly on to Carlos as he sped off. The smell of the bike only adding to my pleasure.

I was the luckiest girl in the world to have this amazing person in my life.

Carlos did like to show off when he was riding with me on the back, I trusted him completely, he would never put me in danger. I loved the thrill he gave me.

Although as Carlos got on to the long stretch of road that would take us home I noticed he was going faster than he should be... He was nearing the 100s from what I saw on the dial.

"Los slow down! It's too fast!" I called out, battling against the wind.

I wasnt sure if Carlos didn't hear me, or he was having too much fun showing off as he weaved around turns and bends.

"Carlos! Slow down!" I tried again.

This time Carlos turned his head. "Vic... it's fine baby.. it's fine" he insisted with a smile on his face.

I relaxed a bit, knowing he would never knowingly scare me.

Carlos' head turned again as he rode the bike. "Vic, take the helmet... it's bugging me" he then called.

I eased the safety helmet off of Carlos and popped it on my own head.

"Thanks!" He then shouted out. It was much easier for me to hear him now he wasn't muffled and my ears were protected from the wind that whizzed past as Carlos picked up speed as we went down hill.

" I love you Victoria!" I heard Carlos say.

My heart melted.

"I love you too, so much!" I shouted.

I saw a small smile dance on Carlos' lips as he enjoyed the words I returned.

Red traffic lights ahead of us alerted me to the danger that was about to come as Carlos didn't slow the bike.

Even though we were traveling at over one hundred miles per hour now, it was like everything was in slow motion.

The red light we ran, the black 4x4 that drove out in front of us as it passed the crossing. The noise of the impact the bike made in to the wing panel of the car.

I got thrown up in to the air, landing with a crash, smacking my head on the ground as I came to a stand still. My knees pierced through me with a sharp pain.

I heard people shouting, and someone screaming... it was me screaming. I sat up ignoring the pain I was in and pulled the helmet off my head. All I saw was an arm dangling down from the bonnet of the 4x4. An arm wearing white and red leathers.

That's when the screaming started again as I attempted to stand up, to get to Carlos who lay on the bonnet.

I more crawled, than walked my way over to it.

Pulling myself up to see the carnage.

"Los...?" I wept out on seeing his lifeless looking body, he had blood running down his face, his back bent in a disturbing position. "Carlos!" I cried.

A breath of relief left me when I saw his eyes flutter open.

All around me now was chaos, I could hear someone trying to talk to me, someone on the phone to the emergency services, Sirens in the distance. But all I could focus on was my Carlos... my fiance Carlos.

I gently swept my trembling hand over his pale looking face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a feint whisper.

Tears rolled down my face in the darkness as I surveyed my soul mate as he lay on top of the bonnet he was thrown in to.

I nodded. "Im fine... Your gonna be fine too" I sobbed.

"I can't feel my legs vic" he said sounding scared.

I was then pulled away from the scene by a police officer that had arrived.

I watched as I was placed in the safety of his car as an ambulance arrived and they slowly lifted Carlos' broken body from the 4x4...

* * *

18 hours later...

I took in a deep breath as I waited for the doctor to come out of Carlos' room.

He had been in there for ages talking to him.

Carlos had spent most of the time in surgery since the accident trying to be pieced back together.

All I cared about right now was that he was in one piece and alive.

A police woman walked up to me.

"Is Carlos in trouble?" I asked her as she sat beside me.

"She looked sympathetically at me, but shook her head. "Why would he be, it wasn't his fault" she replied.

"But he was speeding?" I questioned honestly, knowing how seriously hurt the man was in the 4x4 as well as what ever future Carlos was going to face.

"We have it confirmed that the brakes weren't working, they had been tampered with" she said. " Carlos realised once he hit the open road." She explained.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "He knew his brakes weren't working? He couldn't of!" I replied reliving the moment in my head... the voices I had heard while we made love, Carlos telling me everything was fine as he sped down the roads, him making me take his helmet... telling me he loved me... He knew what was going to happen!

"Oh my god" I replied.

"I was just coming to say that the gent in the 4x4 will be fine, it was touch and go, but he is doing good now" she said.

I nodded, that was all I could do.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" The police woman asked.

I shook my head, "no, thank you" I replied. She gave me a small smile before walking away.

I heard the door click and watched the doctor walk out. I thought he might of said something to me, but he walked away in the opposite direction. I stood up, my own body aching so badly from being thrown off the bike.

I opened the door to Carlos' room, it was white, clinical and bare.

My heart died when I saw how Carlos looked. He was just a few hours before; full of life and laughs, now he was lying in here with his cried out face still damp from tears.

"Carlos? What did he say?" I asked.

Carlos shook his head, not sure if he could bring himself to say anything. His tears rolled again as he made eye contact with me.

"Im never gonna walk again Vic'. There is nothing they can do" he finally replied.

My body trembled with the words, not sure what to reply.

"Why did you do it los? Why did you give me your helmet?"

"If I didn't then I would still be like this but you would be gone... Im so sorry, I've ruined everything." He cried, thick emotional tears, grasping at the white hospital bedsheets.

I shook my head. "No... no you haven't. This only changes one thing and that is not how I feel about you. Carlos I love you. We are still destined to have our amazing life together... I promise you." I sniffed.

Carlos took my hand. "I can't let you marry me like this, I can't hinder your life Victoria" he said, uttering words that looked so hard to say.

"Carlos with out you, I have no life" I simply replied, and gave my handsome fiance a kiss, feeling so glad that he was still alive.

The end.


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY 5: coming forward with kendall**

I had known my friend Kate for many years now. She was American, I was English but moved to the states 7 years ago with my family.

Kate was amazing, she always stuck by me, I didn't really fit in any where, not in the uk, not in America, but I fitted in with her and her family.

They were kind, her mom and dad strived for the best for all of their children, Kate was studying journalism, her two middle brothers, Kenneth and Kevin were in to politics and film, but it was Kate's oldest brother that had me hook line and sinker!

From the first time I had met him I just thought "wow"

He was adorable and treated me like one of the family. Over the years we became close, I would enjoy his hugs, his closeness and good advice.

Kate was never happy that she assumed I had a crush on her brother. She said it was the makings of the end of a friendship. I respected that and put my feelings for Kendall to one side.

A few years ago Kendall struck gold when he got the part of Kendall knight in a kids tv show. I was proud of him. We all were, especially kate. It opened up a whole new world of fun for us to have someone in the fame game.

Kendall would be able to get us entry in to some amazing parties and events that normal people just wouldn't attend.

I watched from a far as I saw Kendall grow from a boy in to man in front of the public eye.

He still showered me in his hugs and we still held a close bond, but I did feel he was out of reach now. If Kate's disapproval wasn't enough then the fact he had girls a million times prettier hanging off of him and his co stars at every available moment was.

It was on Kate's birthday that the balance of my world changed forever.

Kendall had once again come up trumps with a birthday celebration in Vegas. Me, Kate, her family and a few other close friends were travelling up and meeting Kendall in las Vegas to help Kate celebrate.

The moment we arrived in the venue I could feel the loud music thumping through my body. The flashing disco lights the only illumination in the room.

"Charlie I think I'm going to be sick" kate slurred at me as early as 10pm.

I rolled my eyes at her. She was a terrible drunk, always had been. I placed my arm around her waist and helped her walk to the bathroom, snaking our way through the huge crowds of people that were in this insanely amazing night club.

"KATE! Dear oh dear!" Came a voice laced with sarcasm as the owner of that voice saw the state she was in. I looked up to Logan, he was now a familiar sight around kendall on our nights out. They were both as silly as each other. Living the dream of fame and fortune.

Logan loved to wind Kate up, they had a love/hate relationship. They both loved to hate each other.

"Oh Logan not now!" I moaned as I lost my grip on Kate and she ended up head butting the wall.

"Charlie! Oh my god" Logan laughed as he watched in dismay at my feeble attempts to keep my friend upright.

"What... Jesus don't just stand there, help me!" I moaned.

"Charlie, Kendall was looking for you" he said as he took over from holding kate on her two feet.

"Was he? I will catch up with him later, I'm going to have to sort this one out huh" I replied looking at kate and stretching my back out now I was free of her and Logan carried her dead weight.

"I don't feel very well" Kate mumbled out.

Logan chuckled at her misfortune as he slung her arm over his neck. "Poor Kate...nothing a nice big greasy... dripping... fatty... burger... with mayonnaise oozing from the sides wouldn't fix" Logan said spitefully to make her feel worse.

"Ah gahhd" Kate slurred. "Shut the fuck... up... ah god.." she said just before spewing her guts every where, over the wall she just head butted, over the floor, over herself and amusingly all over Logan.

I missed the back splash of vomit fortunately.

"Your fucking kidding me!" Logan said as he looked down at himself in disgust.

I smiled, "it serves you right... come on hand her over, I will get her in a cab and take her to the hotel" I said holding my arm out for my smelly sicky friend.

"Na you stay... I'm going to have to go back any way... look at the state of me" Logan replied.

I eyed him as if to say "do I look stupid"

"Logan you hate her, she hates you even more, I don't trust you to not tie her to a tree naked somewhere." I said with a smile.

"Fine! It's just gone ten, your friend is a drunken mess, and kendall is waiting to dance with you... your choice Charlie! Kendall dance time or smelly friend time" Logan said smiling.

"I'm not shmelly" Kate said hitting Logan in the face fairly well for how drunk she was.

"She is all yours in that case... get her back safe though" I said.

"Yeah yeah" Logan called as he began walking away with a very unhappy Kate.

I turned to look for Kendall. And smiled instantly when I layed eyes on him and realised he was already looking at me.

He smiled back, making my face almost crack in two. Once again he was talking to a variety of gorgeous girls. He wasn't paying any attention to them though. His eyes followed me across the room as I went to the bar to get a drink. Once my back was turned I sighed in a breath of relief that I hadn't turned to a giggling wreck as Kendall did a thing as sexy as just look at me.

"I will get these" the velvet like voice said from behind me, making me jump.

I turned to see Kendall stood next to me.

"Hey stranger!" I replied not having had the chance to speak to him yet as I tried to control Kate the birthday girl.

"Hi" he replied. "Where have you been all night?" He asked rubbing at his eye.

"Ive been here" I smiled. "How are you, I've not seen you properly in weeks" I asked.

"I'm doing good Charlie... it's good to see you... really good" he smiled back.

I got lost in his gorgeous face for a moment. "Um... Logan has just taken Kate back to the hotel, she covered both herself and him in sick!" I replied trying to gain some control over myself.

"Logan did? Oh my god" Kendall chuckled out.

"I know right, he was covered in it though... Logan said you were looking for me?" I asked curious.

Kendall rubbed his eye once more. "Just to catch up... you know! I miss you" he replied.

My mouth parted slightly at his cute declaration, Kendall raised his hand to rub at his eye again.

"Do you have something in that?" I asked gesturing to the eye that in the flashing disco lights I could see looking red and sore.

"I'm not sure... I can feel a scratch" he admitted.

I smiled at him. "Let doctor Charlie look after you" I replied, I took his hand and led him out side of the music pounding room to the the well lit foyer where the toilets were.

Kendalls hand felt so warm. I don't think I had ever held it like this before. I could just imagine Kate's face if she saw us like this.

"Let me see then" I instructed.

Kendall kind of bent down in front of me, he was a lot taller than me. I took his head in my hands to guide his face further so I could see if anything was in his eye.

"It's on the corner I can feel it Charlie" he said. the movement of his mouth as I held his head caused his beard scruff to gently tickle my palms.

I placed my thumb next to his eye, softly pulling down so I could see under the lid. "Look up" I asked.

Kendall looked up to the ceiling. "Yeah you have a lash... stay still." I practically whispered as I carefully got the stray lash from the corner of his eye.

"Has it gone?" Kendall asked moving his eyes down to look at me.

"Yeah, I got it" I said but still had my hands firmly on his face, my fingers traced along the side of his eye, contouring down to his jaw line. All the while we didn't break eye contact.

Stop touching him! I thought to myself. Stop it now! He can't know you like him this way!

My hands ignored my head as it mentally screamed at me. Kendalls skin was soft, his green eyes wouldn't leave my own.

My thumb brushed against his bottom lip. My heart felt out of control as the beat was more thunderous inside my chest than the loud beat of the music in the night club.

I then saw Kendalls eyes flutter down to my lips. It was this reaction that made me come to my senses.

I snapped my hand away from his face. "Erm... the weather today was so hot huh?" I said as a distraction to the kiss that may or may not of taken place a second ago.

Kendall took in a deep breath.

"Yeah it was beautiful, I spent ages just chilling out by the hotel pool" he replied casually, making my weather chit chat seem natural.

It was natural. Kendall and I could talk about the weather and it not be boring, we could discuss the woes of food shopping and it be interesting. Even when he spoke of mundane jobs I was captivated.

"Charlie... do you err... wanna dance?" Kendall asked.

My heart died inside me, no longer being able to cope with the attraction I felt for the guy who was now asking me to dance.

"I'm terrible... but sure" I replied with a smile.

Kendall took my hand once more, the electricity I felt in his touch was out of this world.

We returned to the thudding room filled with people and music. I scanned the room just to make sure Kate hadn't made a reappearance.

Kendall led me to the centre of the dance floor.

He led me through the crowd of strangers and cast me the sexy smile that I loved.

I could see his muscles through his t-shirt, he made me light headed. Why couldn't I have this boy as my own

He didn't seem to care that I wasn't fantastic at dancing, together we got into the beat. We started off just dancing opposite each other, but gradually, as if a force was pulling us, we grew closer together.

He looked amazing in the lighting, it cast moving shadows across his face, highlighting his eyes and bone structure. His blonde hair rested perfectly on his head, styled just enough to look naturally cool.

I felt his hands clasp around my waist. we swayed together as the music pulsed through our systems. I wasn't sure how it happened, but we ended up grinding against each other.

I had my hands around his neck as he pressed his hips against mine. That's when I felt his erection.

I placed one hand softly on his stomach, taking a little handful of his shirt and pulling him closer.

Kendall grinned as he looked down at me. "I really like you Charlie" he said leaning in close as if to kiss me.

I had gathered that much now I was feeling his hardness poke in in to me as he held me near.

I smiled nervously and flung myself into his arms as the next song began.

The lights now served another purpose that I didn't mind so much, they rendered my world in a riot of color and flashing glimpses of his beautiful eyes as he moved and swayed and danced in time to the driving rhythm of the music.

His brief glimpses at me and the lingering touch of his hands on my body as we danced made my skin tingle and burn. The reality knowing that he liked me... "big erection digging in my leg liked me" was surreal.

The energy he always gave thrummed through his body, and I felt as though his touch would actually ignite sparks at any moment between my fingers and his as they brushed against each other, sometimes entwining together.

I then saw the smile, in brief, indistinct, but undeniable flashes, on Kendalls face as we danced, I smiled back, laughing as the energy of the crowd around us rose with the swell of the song.

I felt Kendalls warm, strong hands on my hips as we danced, and felt his touch linger longer than they needed to.

A shiver ran up my spine and I responded instantly when the crowd squished us closer together.

Placing my hands back on his chest, I looked up at him as I felt his hands encircle me tighter than before. My breasts were squished to his chest, and our hips, still moving in time to the music even though they could barely move in the hot press of dancers, ground together.

We were breathing hard from the dancing, and our heaving chests rose and fell, making me feel as though we were one being moulded together with the heat around us and the feelings we now openly shared.

Each flash of the strobe lights gave me glimpses of kendalls face, and the look in his eyes made my body shiver as our hips continued to grind. Waves of heat in ever strengthening waves rippled through my body.

I only had time to gasp before his mouth was on mine. I lost myself in the sensations his body was evoking from me, and when he slipped his tongue into the kiss, I felt I may explode with delight.

The music and shouts of the crowd around us were too loud for me to hear what was going on, but Kendall must have noticed something too as he broke from our kiss hesitantly and looked up to a couple of boys shouting at each other.

He shrugged and ignored it, his hands began to move on my body again. They slid up and down my sides and hips, setting my skin on fire, and then reached in as his mouth moved to kiss my slender neck. We were camouflaged by the crowd of dancers and the disco lights. I was in heaven.

I gasped in pleasure as my heartbeat quickened, I reached up to place my arms around his neck. The song had ended, but another was already starting with an even wilder rhythm than the last one. The bass rumbled and the lights began flashing even faster.

I could feel Kendalls chest heaving, and his breath was hot on my neck as I pressed myself even closer to him.

One of his hands reached down to pull my ass towards him even harder, I could very clearly feel his hard-on rubbing through my dress.

Kendall moaned into my neck, and I gasped at the intensity of the sensations of hot pleasure rolling through me on his forbidden touch.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing wood and shattering glass erupted from the direction of the shouting boys, mine and Kendalls erotic dancing session was rudely interrupted by the rush of dancers moving away from the developing fight.

Kendall realised what was happening immediately and attempted to use his body to shield me from the flying elbows, pounding feet and pushing bodies as everybody rushed for the door. I just tried to hold onto Kendalls hand as the flood of people streamed out the fire exit doors and out in to the fresh air

Kendall and I got swept up in to the moving crowd, I clung desperately on to his hand not wanting to lose the moment we had just shared.

out in the cold night air, we looked back at the building and watched the thick stream of frightened people fleeing from it.

As we turned away, however, our eyes met.

A slight smile played at the corner of Kendalls mouth as he grabbed my hand tighter and led me into the dark deserted shadows of the outdoors.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again, pushing me up against a wall. I giggled at his playful roughness, and kissed him back just as eagerly, running my hands all over his chest, feeling his abs through his shirt.

"I meant what I said Charlie... inside, I mean... I like you" he whispered as his face hovered just inches from mine.

"I like you too" I confessed. Feeling all kinds of guilt for kate, she would never approve of what had taken place in the last ten minutes of my time spent with her brother.

"I've wanted to tell you so many times... I just wasn't sure if you felt the same" Kendall hushed out.

I searched his eyes. "What about Kate though, she has already warned me that I'm too close with you!"

"Charlie you are everything to me!" He replied. "I've liked you since day one" he confessed.

A smile crept on my face. "Ditto" I replied.

Kendall rubbed his fingers along my hand. "What do we do about this then... I like you, you like me... I want you Charlie, so fucking badly"

"I know Kate wouldn't want this... she is my best friend!... this is crazy" I said ending up laughing and pulling him in for another kiss that I had wanted so badly for such a long time.

Kendalls tongue swept in mine as our lips met again. The way my heart felt was indescribable.

Kendall pulled away, he was breathless, I relished in the fact I had made him that way.

He stroked his hand down the side of my face. "I need you Charlie. I love how you make me feel, I love being normal with you, I know you like me for me... not anything else." He said softly.

"Of course I like you for you. You haven't changed a bit, you've taken all this fame crap in your stride..." I said running a hand through my brown hair trying to clear my head.

Kendall took a step away, thinking he had over stepped the mark, but I pulled him back toward me by pulling at his shirt.

"Stay with me tonight?" He whispered. His lips brushing against mine. I felt my insides throb at his words.

"I want to... but... Kate" I said trying my hardest to stay loyal to my friend "Your sister is going to never speak to me again"

Kendall smiled at me. "We don't have to tell anyone Charlie..."

I looked up at him in amusement at whatever plan he was concocting in his head to get us alone for one night.

"I want you so bad" was all I could reply. rubbing myself all over him while dancing and feeling his erection playfully dig in to me, all in the last few moments was too much to resist.

I wanted him, he wanted me, he could suggest a romantic night in a bush in the garden and I would probably agree.

Kendall took my hand and pulled me towards the main road, he hailed a cab. The journey to his hotel was right now the best time of my life. Kendall had his arm wrapped tight around me as I snuggled in to his side in the back seat. He smelt delicious. "What if this doesn't work out?" I asked looking up to him.

"Charlie I can't see that it wouldn't... I think we need to give it a try... we deserve to give this a try" he said kissing me once more, making my insides melt.

We soon arrived at his hotel, the room stunning! I was reminded of the person Kendall was in the public eye. I hardly ever thought of him as that Kendall.

He saw me survey everything in the room.

"I'm just me Charlie!" He whispered, breaking me from my gaze of the room.

I giggled at him.

Kendall then pulled me down on to the bed, he scattered me with little kisses in the crook of my neck.

Our kisses becoming hot and heavy very quickly. "I don't... get why... you want me... over all those hot girls" I panted out through his affection.

"Because your beautiful Charlie, because your the one I've wanted... because... I'm in love with you" Kendall replied in a whisper.

I smiled at his words and let him kiss me again, I got carried away and pulled at his t-shirt, placing my hand under to touch him.

Fuck he was perfection under here.

I felt a bit insecure as he began doing the same with my dress. After him dating models and actresses in the past and being subjected to perfect bodies, looking at mine would be more of a punishment. This was a mistake! He would regret it in the morning. My friendship with him and Kate wouldn't last five minutes after.

"Stop! I can't do this Kendall" I said moodily, too much swimming around in my head. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Kendall got off the bed and pulled his shirt back down

"I think I should go to my own hotel," I said as I did the same, pulling ferociously at my dress before he saw anything.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Kendall mumbled.

I began walking to the door, there was a roar of thunder from outside. Kendall looked over at me, "Charlie, you should stay until the storm's passed."

"It's okay, I'm just going down the road it's five minutes." I replied as I reached for the doorknob.

"Please," he said as he walked beside me and stood in front of the door.

"Alright. Whatever, I guess it couldn't hurt," I mumbled, now feeling ridiculous.

We both sat down on the bed, Kendall a few spaces away from me. "Kendall," I said softly. "I know what you meant when you said you loved me, but Im just scared of what will happen if I say it back... I think tonight was a mistake," I said slowly after a long awkward silence. Now he was a safe distance away from me my head could think properly again.

Kendall watched me as I spoke, he ran his hand over his face like he didn't want to hear any more.

"Oh," he mumbled, looking at his feet as they dangled on the bed.

"Yeah, I can't do this to Kate, but I don't want to lose you as a friend and I think we are both confused," I explained.

"Im not confused." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't confused, I meant it when I told you I loved you," he said looking into my deep brown eyes.

"Stop saying that!" I said as my face began to turn red.

"No, I've thought about it all night, all yesterday, all year! I really do love you." Kendall said.

I looked down at my hands and started tapping my fingers against each other.

Kendall knew this was what I did when I was nervous.

"You were confused Kendall!" I insisted, trying to cling on to any hope of friendship even though my heart wanted more. Why did I agree to come here!

Kendall reached his hand out and grabbed mine in his. I looked at him and moments later pulled away. In that moment Kendall decided to do something I realised he had wanted to do in a long time.

he got up walked around the bed and grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards him. He was taking control of the situation.

He brushed some of my hair behind my ear, so it wasn't covering my face. He looked into my eyes again.

"I love you..." he whispered just before he kissed my lips and held me in his arms.

I couldn't get out of his big strong arms even if I wanted to. I felt so powerless against him when he was holding me like this, against his strong, warm chest.

I did eventually find the strength to pull away from him and smacked him across his face for being so forceful, tears fell from my eyes.

"charlie, I'm sorry..." he whispered rubbing his jaw with his hand.

"I can't do this, Kendall, I won't do it!" I said.

"Do what?" he asked as if he still couldnt believe I hit him.

"THIS!" I yelled.

"But, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you!" he said. "I can't help but feel like we have something special between us. What are you so afraid of?" He raised his voice more than he'd like.

"You're ruining our friendship," I said now fully crying.

"I don't want to," he told me.

"Alright, say we started to date each other for a while, then what?" I asked. "If we break up, we'll never even speak to each other or see each other anymore, Kate would hate me."

"I'd always love you," he said.

"Im not made for you... those girls back at the club are" I argued, all my fears coming out to the surface.

"Your the only person I'd ever want to be with," he said as he got closer to me again.

I started to step back from him, but Kendall pulled me closer and kissed me again. This time I didn't push him away. This time I kissed him back. Our tongues started dancing in each other's mouths. All sense had left me.

As he kissed me, Kendall wiped the tears from my cheeks with his hand and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as Kendall started walking back to the bed.

Kendall fell to the bed with me on top of him. I took his shirt off of him, and put my hands on his chest as I began to grind my hips against his.

When he tried to take my dress off, I held his arms back with a devilish smile so he couldn't move.

"You want this Charlie?" He asked, my roller coaster of emotion confusing the hell out of him.

I nodded.

Kendall smiled, he could've easily pushed me off of him, but he decided to play my game.

I continued to grind my hips against him, I was teasing him. He was going crazy as I kept teasing him, his cock was getting harder and harder.

I could feel his erection through my clothes, it was pressed up against my thigh, and every time I was grinding against him I could feel it rub against me intimately.

When he heard me moan in pleasure, Kendall was finished playing my game, he wanted me and he wanted me now.

I continued to try to hold him down, but in one swift motion he grabbed my waist and simply flipped me over, so he was on top of me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, I just smiled and kissed him back.

He gently slid my dress off, I crawled back so I could lay my head on the pillow.

I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. Kendall lost his breath when he saw my breasts.

I laughed when I noticed him staring at my boobs, Kendall smiled when he heard my laugh.

"I love you, Charlie," he whispered.

I paused. "I...love you too."

Kendall slowly began to pull down my black lace panties. When he removed them, I made sure he was right on top of me.

"Make love to me," I whispered.

Kendall pulled his pants and boxers down and kicked them off. While positioning his hardness at my entrance, he kissed my soft lips like it had been his souls purpose in life to make my lips happy.

Kendall slid himself into me, causing me to moan as his tongue played with mine.

He began to make love to me slowly at first.

"You're so big!" I moaned.

Kendall chuckled, "your beautiful Charlie"

"Harder!" I said bravely, wanting the full force of him on me.

As Kendall fucked me faster and harder, I began to push my hips up to meet his thrusts so he was smashing himself into me.

I let out an involuntary moan. Kendall appreciated my noises, I believed his goal was to make me get as loud as he could.

He kept at this perfect pace, I loved it, I began to rake my sharp fingernails on his back.

"Uhhhhh, fuck!" I moaned.

Kendall was using all his energy to make love to me. I pushed up against him and put him on his back, never letting his rock hard man hood fall out of me. I began to ride him as he moved in and out of me.

"Ugh Charlie!," he grunted. The midst of his passion showing on his face

"Ahhhh, oh God, yes!" I screamed as I started twitching as I rode through my orgasm.

Kendall kept fucking me as I cried out in ecstasy.

I crawled off of his dick and began to give him head.

He looked down and looked at me as I licked the top of him.

I looked up at him and was reaching his climax soon, he wanted to be inside me again. I could tell by the way his hands were grabbing at me.

He grabbed my head, pulled me back up to him and kissed me deeply.

Kendall flipped me over so I was laying down on my stomach. He positioned himself and began fucking me from behind, he could tell this was turning me on because of the moans that escaped my mouth.

He began to go faster, I started screaming.

"Oh yeah, fuck me!" I cried in to the pillow.

He began to tug my long brown hair, this set me off too.

"I'm cumming!" I whimpered as I rode out another orgasm.

"Yes!" kendall yelled as he felt my body contract against his dick.

He pulled me up so I was on all fours and he started squeezing my breasts as he fucked me doggystyle.

"Oh my God, how are you not coming yet?!" I screamed, laughing at the same time.

Kendall just smiled as he kept fucking me, he looked happy he'd lasted so long but I doubted he could keep holding out.

I started pushing myself back into him so he was going in faster.

"I'm gonna come." He grunted

"You can't cum in me!" Im not on the pill!" I said through my moans.

He pulled out of me, I quickly turned around and wrapped my lips around his dick, as Kendall shot his white hot deliciousness into my mouth.

"Oh... my god, Charlie, you're so... so.. fucking amazing!" he said completely out of breath

"I love you... I really do" I said as I smiled.

Kendall and I lay in bed for a few minutes, our bodies exhausted. I curled up in to his arms and went to sleep.

I woke up a few times in the night, mostly due to the noise of hotel guests and once because someone randomly knocked on the door.

I looked over to kendall as he slept. His hair a complete mess on his head. His mouth closed, and the soft sound of his breathing as he dreamt the night away.

I had waited so long to know what it felt like to get like this with him. His body felt so warm as I rested my head on his chest. I smiled at the tiny patch of hair he had. He was perfection.

I still worried what the morning would bring? Would he regret it, would he march out of here and say to Kate "I'm in love with Charlie. Get over it!"

I doubted it.

I let out a sigh. The smell from Kendalls hair was amazing. He was amazing. Finally I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the guy I had always wanted.

The following morning I woke up to beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Hey" he said, his voice sounding unbroken.

I stretched out. "Any regrets?" Was my first burning question.

Kendall looked at me then kissed my nose. "Not one... well maybe doing you from behind... my knees are fucked" he smiled.

I giggled and blushed ferociously.

"I was thinking... doing this in secret... behind Kate's back.. I don't think I can do it. I would rather just tell her and be done with it... if she is going to hate me, let's get on with it." I said sadly.

"Why doesn't she want you near me?" Kendall asked amused.

"I think it's because I'm the only friend she had that isn't swept up in all your... fame. She knows im in it for her. Not to get to you" I explained.

"Oh I see... Yeah I guess that does make sense, its hard to trust anyone these days huh" he agreed.

"Yeah..." I said enveloping my body in to Kendall.

"Did you want to spend one peaceful day together before kate murders us both?" Kendall asked softly. His finger stroking along my arm.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked kissing along his beautiful bicep.

"Fun fair?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows raised high.

I smiled at him. "Going public all ready?" I asked concerned.

"I can wear a hat... go on it will be fun" Kendall said wrapping his arms around me.

I giggled at his sense of fun. "Okay... why not" I grinned, then lost myself in his body as he began to kiss me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

I was back in my own hotel room to get changed. Kates bedroom door was still shut. I dreaded to think the hangover that girl was going to have when she finally did wake up.

I rifled through my bag I had packed. I threw on my Mcfly t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of going to the fun fair. I wasn't good with heights or things that spun me round. But the idea of a date with Kendall... finally! Had me filled with excitement.

I sat on my bed and smiled. Last night was amazing. Kendall was right, we did owe it to ourselves to try. The connection we held was out of this world.

I didn't think that Kate would care about that though. She had lost a lot of friends through Kendalls fame.

I just saw him as goony Kendall. He was never overly popular with the ladies until he became famous.

I think he liked the idea that I was a piece of his normal life he held on to.

Once I had added a flick of eyeliner to my eyes I was ready to walk down to the hotel foyer and meet my date.

He was in his flash looking car which would give him away instantly as something amazing, but as promised he was hidden away under a snap back.

It was a feeble attempt though, his tattoos that decorated his arms were visible in the vest top he had on.

He did wear sunglasses though.

"Mcfly huh?" Kendall said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at my t shirt on entering his car.

"I like to keep my English roots Kendall" I teased. "Besides... Danny Jones is hot" I added.

"Sorry what was that?" Kendall mocked.

"Danny Jones has an amazing voice" I replied laughing.

"That's better!" Kendall laughed. "Mcfly!" he added shaking his head in amusement at my choice of bands.

It didn't take us long to get to the fair. The afternoon Sun was warm on my skin. Kendall placed his arm around my waist, I relished in the feeling of being his.

"Charlie what do you want to go on first?" He asked me.

I had a look around, the place was swamped with people and young couples walking around and eating candy floss. No one seemed to be batting an eyelid at my famous date. I began to relax.

"How about these!" I said pulling him in closer and kissing him.

Kendalls lips were softer than I remember. His scruff felt orgasmic against my face as it gently scratched with his movements.

"Maybe we should of stayed at my hotel" Kendall grinned breaking away just to talk then met my lips again.

I smiled at his dirty mindedness that the ride he could give me at his hotel would be far far more thrilling than anything this fun fair offered me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting in to the kiss.

The feel of his face so close to mine was magical.

I never wanted him to pull away, but he did.

"Charlie choose a ride" he said looking in to my eyes then snatching one more kiss from me.

I looked around again. Trying to find the least scary thing I could spot, ironically it was the ghost train. Least it wasn't fast or spinning, I thought

"Come on, ghost train it is. You can keep me safe" I said taking his hand.

We had to queue for a bit for our turn. I decided the best way to disguise Kendall from any rushers seeing him was to attach my face to his. Or at least our lips.

I couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"Hold on tight to me" Kendall said as the bar came down on the train car.

"Gladly. Maybe we could get some candy floss after this?" I said placing my arms around him as he wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

The ghost train jolted in to action, it was so rickety it was untrue. "Sounds good... you scared yet" Kendall teased as we just entered the dark tunnel.

I laughed. "No im not eight!" I mocked. "OH FUCK!" I then screamed as a witch just popped out right in front of my face.

I could hear Kendalls laughter over the spooky sounds easily.

I shook my head in embarrassment chuckling to myself. The same time I buried my head in to his shoulder, his warmth and his scent from the shirt he wore smelt so good.

Kendall buried his face next to mine laughing on a few occasions on things making us jump. I loved the look of fun he had in his eye. The dimples he exposed with his amazing smile.

Kendall took my hand as we exited the ride.

"That was hilarious, you should of seen your face when that witch came out" he laughed.

"My face!" I replied. "I do believe I heard a scream pop out of that delicious mouth of yours when Dracula came down from the ceiling" I mocked him.

Kendall smiled. "Nah, I didn't scream Charlie... must of been the car behind us" he laughed trying to act all manly.

I nodded with a giggle at his blatant fib.

"C'mon you promised me candy floss schmidt!" I said taking his hand and heading in the direction of the candy stall.

Kendall began following then stopped dead in his tracks. I turned to see what the problem was. Kendalls face looked like thunder.

"What's up baby?" I said.

Kendall had his eyes fixed firmly on a guy with a baseball cap on who was stood near the candy stall.

It was then I realised the guy was Logan and he was feeding Kate candy floss lovingly by hand as she stood opposite him.

"What. The. Fuck?" I said as I took at the sight of the two people who I believed hated each other's guts.

Kate was now laughing at Logan as he deliberately put the candy floss on her nose.

Logan then tipped Kate's chin and kissed her.

That was when Kendall bolted away towards them. I watched in horror as Kendall swung Logan around and punched him square in the face.

"KENDALL!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Kate screamed at her brother as Logan fell to the floor.

I rushed over and held Kendall back, scared he would hit Logan again. The two boys were attracting a lot of attention now Kendall had started a fight. I held tightly on to his hand. My body shook with shock.

"What the hell? Why the hell are you kissing him?!" Kendall snapped at his sister and looked at his friend in disgust.

Logan stood up and put his cap back on that had fallen off with the hit.

"We are dating you moron!" Kate snapped. "Why the fuck are you here and holding hands with Charlie?" She retorted at him, eyeing over my hand that was joined with Kendalls.

I let go of Kendalls hand, but he grabbed it back.

"Charlie and I are together!" He said proudly. Not caring for her feelings or dropping the bombshell gently to her. "How are you dating him!?" Kendall said looking at his band mate with hatred that he had the nerve to even think he was good enough for his younger sister.

Kate's angry face softened. She took Logan's hand and checked his face to make sure he was okay.

"We have been together for a few months" Kate revealed. My mouth flew open. She always said how much she hated Logan! All this time it had been a cover up. "I was worried what you would say if you knew" she said looking at the floor.

"Well too fucking right, your not dating him Kate!" Kendall argued.

"Dude!" Logan protested.

"Kendall wait... " I said butting in. "Look this is stupid! We didn't want to get together because we were worried about Kate knowing, and they kept their relationship secret because they cared about what you thought... as long as everyone is happy does it really matter who we are dating?" I asked looking at kate, trying to put my point of view specifically to her.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the shock of being caught out and the truth that I was screwing her brother.

"If he is cool with me and Logan then I'm cool with... this" she said with a sigh pointing at Kendall and I.

I looked up at Kendall. He shook his head. "You hurt her, you die!" He said to Logan with a half smile.

"I don't intend on ever hurting her man!" Logan replied.

I looked at kate. She gave me the look to say I wasn't in too much trouble. I smiled at her then gave her a hug. "If he hurts you, he dies!" she whispered in to my ear.

I pulled out from our hug smiling. The four of us together enjoyed the rest of our now, double date.

the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY 6: kendall: the wedding!**

* * *

If you asked me five years ago who the love of my life was. The answer would be Drake Oliver.

But now that is not the case. Because now the love of my life is Kendall Schmidt. Or Ken as I have come to call him.

as I prepared myself for the biggest moment of my life, I felt so nervous.

More butterflies entered my stomach than ever before. I knew deep down inside that Kendall was the person for me.

"Are you ready, Bernice sweetheart?" Came the voice of my father, Adam.

"Yes dad. I'm ready. " I replied with a smile on my face. I had never known myself to feel so anxious before. But as I took hold of my father's arm, I knew it was time.

The doors opened to the ceremony, I began the walk up the aisle, the music began to play softly.

The song Kendall and I had both agreed on was "a thousand years" by Christina Perri.

I could see Kendall dressed in his suit, it was navy blue and gorgeous. Tight fitting and skinny, showing off his small yet muscular frame that I adored. I couldn't help but feel emotional. all eyes were on me. Friends and family all gathered around from all walks of our lives.

I was shocked and pleased to see Logan holding hands with Demi. I'm glad they had finally got it together. I didn't understand why it took them so long; they were perfect for one another.

Over the years of getting to know Kendall; James, Logan and Carlos came along as the added bonuses. I loved them all as my family.

I knew that I could go through with this, I was scared stiff of crowds usually, Kendall had to make sure I had a few drinks in me when ever he took me out to his A-list parties. But today I was as sober as a judge, wanting to take in and remember every single detail of today.

I tried to remember to smile, I eyed over the flowers, they looked breathtaking. Beautiful colors of summer. The smell of them so delicate and comforting.

I held tightly on to my father's arm. My Alexander McQueen gown flowed in all its ivory coloured beauty. The goddess inspired, silk chiffon that glided as I gracefully stepped my way to my future husband.

The chapel length train that swept behind me was my only concern. I was worried that James and Halstons 4 year old twin girls might trip.

They both looked adorable as my flower girls. I smiled at James as I went passed, he winked at me, sat next to him and halston were Carlos and Alexa. They had been together so long now and still so in love.

I made it to the end of the aisle, letting go of my fathers arm as he and Kendall made eye contact. Kendall nodded once. Even though I didn't hear what my father had said; I knew that he had asked Kendall to take care of his daughter... of me. A lump in my throat formed.

As the registrar began the service, a silence fell in the room as all eyes fell on Kendall and I, on our special day.

I looked at Kendall, he looked amazing in his suit. A white carnation proudly placed over his left breast pocket. His lapels looking crisp and smart. His black shoes could double as a mirror they were so shiny. Kendalls green eyes looked emotional as he took in my beauty. His hair was neatly swept to one side

The service had begun but I was lost in the moment... lost in Kendall.

"I believe you have prepared your own vows?" The registrar asked the two of us.

Kendall nodded as he took my hand. I could see his emotion over powering him as his lip quivered.

"Take a breath Ken'" I whispered to him.

He did.

"Bernice, 5 years ago I met you for the very first time, I knocked in to you in the street, spilling coffee all down my shirt, I remember how stubborn you were and how you never took no for an answer when it came to buying me a new top." He smiled "I liked that about you. But it wasn't until I got to know you a bit more, over a bottle of wine or two that I had a feeling that one day you would be the person I would go on to marry; you made me fall in love like I've never felt before. You are not only my lover, but you are my best friend and everything else in between. I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my soul mate Bernice. And everyday I spend with you, I fall more and more in love. I love you Bee" Kendall finished using the pet name he had called me for so long.

I could feel the tears pricking at my own eyes, but I knew I had to be strong for my vows.

I coughed back the lump that had formed in the back of my mouth before clearing my throat.

I spoke from the heart.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt... What can I say about you?.. You are my best friend, and I never thought I would find myself in this position with my idol, my hero and my inspiration, but I am. I am here with you and our family and friends. You are the missing piece of my puzzle." I started, taking an emotional breath, Kendalls mesmerising green eyes hung on to my every word. "Your the one I have been searching for since I was born. now I have found you. The last 5 years with you has been amazing, and I know that there are many years to come...to look forward to... because..." I said breaking down, Kendall wiped a tear from my face.

"Deep breath bee" he whispered.

"...Because everyday I fall in love with you all over again. I know that with you by my side, we can face any troubles that life will throw at us. Because we are meant to be...and now... well now there are three of us... a little one on the way, I know life for us will only keep on getting better. I love you Kendall." I finished.

"You're Pregnant?" Kendall asked.

I nodded then heard a cheer from around the room full of loved one's.

I couldn't help but cry now, the beauty of this moment too much. I heard Logan wolf whistle, which made me chuckle.

Kendalls face was a picture, he was so emotional and happy.

"Kendall and Bernice! you have both made the declarations made by the law of California and together with the giving and receiving of rings; you have made a solemn vow and binding contract with each other in the presence of your witnesses and guests gathered here today. It therefore, gives me great pleasure to say that you are now husband and wife, and may kiss the bride" the registrar declared.

Kendall then leant in and kissed me softly. His kiss was warm and seductive, it blew me away the same way it had on our first kiss 5 years ago.

Kendall pulled away from our joined lips, his face stayed so close to mine though, our lips brushing together almost. "I love you so much Bernice." He whispered to me.

I looked at my absolutely gorgeous husband. I could not wait to get him out of that suit!...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

The honeymoon!

* * *

Our honey moon started off with a nice romantic evening of cuddling and talking on the bed, we were in a Sun drenched bedroom in st lucia, birds sang and trees gently moved in the breeze outside our villa bedroom.

Kendall and I lay face-to-face, arm-in-arm, gazing into each other's eyes. As we lay there, we shared some slow, deep, passionate kisses.

Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, our eyes closed as we got ready to get carried away as our first time as a married couple, we kissed, and started melting into each other.

We held it for a second, then my lips parted slowly to allow Kendalls tongue in to my waiting mouth. My tongue slid into his as a serpent slithers along the ground; slowly, deliberately. Our tongues find each other and start rolling around, rubbing all over each other.

I moaned softly into his mouth.

After a minute or so, he pulled away from me and kissed the side of my neck softly. My head fell back and Kendall let out a sigh as he planted soft, sweet, tender kisses all over the side of my neck. Kendall began licking lines up and down while I moaned softly. He gently pulled my soft, warm skin into his mouth and sucked on it. I ran my hands over the back of his head as Kendalls roamed over my back, gently rubbing and caressing me.

My clothes started coming off. I raised my arms, allowing ken to pull my dress off. He held me against himself as he unhooked my bra and lay it on the floor. I stood up as Kendall knelt in front of me, gently kissing my stomach. He pulled my panties down. As he went down, he noticed that I was getting wet. My body shook slightly as he closed his eyes, eagerly expecting him to start licking me. But he had other plans for me.

Kendall grabbed a bottle of warm massage oil off the dresser and squirt some across my upper back, between my shoulders. I let out a sigh as my body discovered how soothing his touch was. He got on his knees over my thighs and began rubbing.

His hands moved slowly and gently over my soft, warm flesh in big circular motions. He rubbed my shoulders before squirting oil onto my lower back. he then lathered the oil onto my skin, his hands soft but firm. He ran them up and down over my sides, gently caressing them. He slowly but deliberately worked his hands into my flesh, smoothing away any aches and pains I might have. As I lay there with my eyes closed, my body felt perfectly relaxed.

I felt as if I was floating on a cloud of peace and happiness. As Kendall playfully squirted the oil onto my ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze, I became aware again of the moistness and warmth between my legs, ready for him, waiting for him; the anticipation killing me.

I moaned softly as he massaged me, I wanted him to take me, to make love to me. But I also wanted him to keep pampering me, which he did.

He ran his hands over my ass, caressing, rubbing, and squeezing it. It felt so good, for both of us. Kendall then moved down to my thighs. As he worked the oil in just under my ass,

"Baby you smell so good." Kendall whispered.

I just groaned in pleasure as my response to him, too relaxed to talk.

"Bernice I want to spread your legs and rub my tongue all over your pussy." He then hushed out, his voice oozing sex.

"Oh god Ken..." I replied, allowing his sexual banter to add to my enjoyment as I imagined his words a reality as he rubbed and caressed my skin.

Restraining himself Kendall continued rubbing down my thighs lovingly. Now it was time for my calves as I felt his hands go lower. He squirted the oil on and gently massaged it into my soft skin, tenderly working my flesh. My body felt amazing, so loose and relaxed. Kendall then lay down beside me and rolled me onto my side so I was facing him. He pulled me close as we shared a long, tender kiss.

Our eyes closed and our lips pressed together, parting slowly. Our tongues found each other and began their mating dance again. As our bodies press together, I became aware of his erection. His fully hard dick pressing against my thigh. I smiled at him as he raised his arms for me to pull his shirt off. We kissed again before I moved down to Kendalls pants. I undid them slowly and pulled them off along with his boxers and socks. I smiled at him again before taking his 8-inch shaft in my hand. I kissed the head softly, then licked over the length a few times. Kendall sighed with pleasure as I swirled my tongue over his big head, before drawing it into my mouth to suck on it.

One of my hands rested on Kendalls pelvis with my other on his manhood, my index finger and thumb wrapped around the base. He placed his hands on my head as it moved down on his shaft.

Kendall moaned softly as I started sucking slow and hard. He guided my mouth up and down his dick as it throbbed against my tongue. My mouth so warm and wet.

"Ugh! Fuck Bernice that's so good!" Kendall groaned.

He loved the way my tongue swirled around his dick, massaging and caressing it. Gradually, I started to suck a little harder and a little faster.

Kendalls hips began moving up and down with my head as I sucked and sucked. I cupped his balls in my hand, gently caressing them as he slow-fucked my mouth. I sucked long and hard, taking the base into my mouth. Kendall closed his eyes as he moaned softly with pleasure once more.

Kendall was loving it. After a few minutes, I felt his dick getting harder, his balls tighten as he felt the sexual pressure building up at the base of his shaft. I felt it too and instinctively pull my head back as I moan. Kendalls cum burst out from his dick, shooting into my mouth. I suck hard as he filled my mouth with three warm jets of his delicious cum while Kendalls body twitched. I eagerly swallowed, trying to get it all down as it started oozing out of my mouth and down his shaft. After I finished swallowing, I continue sucking, cleaning his dick.

Eventually I let him go, releasing him from my sexual grip. smiling at him, Kendall wiped my lips before kissing me softly and laying me on my some pillows, Kendall propped me up on them to make me more comfortable. He climbed on top of me and kissed my cheek as I held him. Kendall started kissing down my neck softly while I threw my head back and sighed. He kissed, licked, and sucked all over the side of my throat. He moved down to my chest, grabbing the oil again and squirting a little onto my breasts. Taking them in his hands, he caressed, rubbed and squeezed them as he smiled at me, his dimples sending me to a higher form of sexual heaven.

Kendall lowered his head to my right breast. He started kissing all over it. Then he ran his tongue over it in a spiral motion. He started sucking on the soft, sensitive flesh as I let out soft moans of approval. He kissed my nipple, licked it and drew it into his mouth to suck on it. He started out gently, but gradually started sucking harder. Then he moved to my left breast to give it the same treatment.

I arched my back as I moaned in pleasure. Kendall licked in between my breasts and made his way down to my stomach. He kissed all over it, making his way down to my thighs. This caused me to quiver with excitement over what he's going to do next.

Kendall then kissed, licked, and sucked all over my thighs, teasing me as he ran his hands over them. He made his way down to my feet and grabbed the oil. he put a little in his hands and began rubbing them, first the right, then the left. Caressing them sweetly, he leaned down and kiss them. He kissed all over the top and the bottom and licked them softly. He took my toes into his mouth and sucked on them, slow and hard making me moan again at the odd pleasure.

Finally, it's time. Kendall began making his way back up to my thighs where he continued teasing me. This time, he worked on my inner thighs and the sensitive flesh where my legs join my body. Burning with lust, I thrust my pelvis against his mouth. Kendall obliged by licking me in my clit to the bottom of my ass and back a couple times. he kissed my clitoris and licked it a few times, before drawing it into his mouth to suck on it.

I moaned loudly as he sucked long and hard, I arched my back in pleasure. My legs wrapped around his neck.

Kendall spread me intimately and began licking all over me, tasting me, he was like a bear with a bee hive, eagerly lapping up the honey.

His mouth moved slightly lower and his tongue slid inside me.

Wild with desire, I began to grind my hips on his head and fuck his mouth with my pussy.

Kendall devoured me, with one hand on my thigh and the other at my clitoris, moving in a slow, circular motion. I continued moaning as Kendall made love to me orally.

My moans grew louder as my body got closer to orgasm. Kendalls fingers sped up on my clit as his tongue rubbed all over my insides. By now my pulse was racing as I pant and moan as he pleasures me hard, desperately needing to cum.

I push his head down as I thrust hard against his mouth. My body begins to shake and I let out a scream as the waves of my orgasm wash over me. I let out a scream of pleasure as I hold Kendalls head against me.

"Oh fuck yes!" I called out, now grabbing at the bedsheets as my climax overtakes me, Kendalls tongue lapped at me still with great intensity as he tried to taste me all.

I kept moaning as he continued licking me, cleaning out my over satisfied body so intimately, I lay still, recuperating, as Kendall lay next to me and kissed my lips sweetly. I felt so ready for him, and Kendalls dick started to harden once more.

Kendall pulled me so my pelvis is on the edge of the bedside and stood between my legs, holding them up. he saucily rubbed his dick against my clit briefly before pushing it inside. Kendall let it go all the way in, filling me up. He then held still momentarily, allowing me to feel it grow inside me. We moan softly at the feel of his fully erect dick inside me. Kendall slowly pulled out till only an inch is left inside, then he pushed back in. He started fucking me slow and hard; long, deliberate strokes. His dick throbbed as I clenched and released him.

Kendall became slick with wetness. Soft moans escape my lips as the pleasure becomes to much.

The heat escaping from our sweating bodies was incredible. Our hearts raced as we continued moving harder and faster in a passionate frenzy. I can't believe how good he feels. I would of married him years ago if I knew it would bring this sexual predator out of him.

My moans grew louder and turn to screams as kendall thrust into me harder and harder.

"Oh fuck."

"Mm."

"Shit, shit, fuck."

"Yes, baby. Kendall Fuck me!"

Once again, I explode. A long moan of pleasure and pure ecstasy escaped my lips as my body reacted to his pleasure. Kendall continued pumping in to me while I came. My orgasm felt so good, it drove Kendall insane. his dick grew harder, his balls tightened up and he let out a low moan as he thrust uncontrollably into me, shooting his load in to me. I moaned with pleasure, milking him as he filled me.

Kendall pulled out of me and we collapsed on the bed to catch our breath. He pulled me into a hug and we kissed passionately. He playfully took one of my ass cheeks in his hand, squeezing them. Our tongues once again making love to each other, rolling around, caressing each other.

I lay on top of him as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him . We lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes, just feeling each other; each listening to our passionate kiss. It felt incredible, our two bodies becoming one as we embrace each other.

"Bernice I just can't get over what an amazing person you are and how lucky I am to be sharing a bed with you, let alone a life with you." Kendall whispered as he kissed me, pulling me against him.

There we lay, cuddling and holding each other as he pulled the blanket over us. We shared soft, sweet kisses and slowly drifted off to sleep as he rubbed my stomach.

Being Mrs Schmidt was going to be amazing!

the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**STORY 7: colliding with kendy!**

I was holidaying with my girlfriends in Hawaii.

I was just going to the bar to meet them, I was running late though. We had spent the day sunbathing and I had caught far too much sun and made my self feel under the weather, so I had spent most of the late afternoon in bed . I felt fine now, ready to start again!

I grabbed my purse off the side in my hotel room, gave my hair one last check in the mirror and darted out , I locked the door behind me quickly then turned and... smack!

Next thing I knew I was on my ass clutching my head in my hands.

"oh my... Shit.. Are you okay? I'm so sorry" I heard a voice say.

As I gathered my composure I looked up to the direction of the voice.

"Jesus Christ!" Was all I could manage out as I saw who it was that had bumped in to me and sent me flying.

"not quite" he chuckled "I'm Kendall, nice to meet you!" He said holding his hand out to help me off up of the floor.

"Kendall!" Was again the only two worded noise that my brain would allow to come out.

Kendall chuckled as he hauled me to my feet. "is your head okay?" He asked

I ran my hand over where Kendall had bumped it "I have a lump" I said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't see you come out of the door... Sorry!" He said again, now eyeing me up in my pretty blue dress that I had on ready for my night with the girls.

"its fine... Its my claim to fame. Kendall from BTR almost killed me" I laughed.

"I hope not, wouldn't go down too well with the bosses" he joked.

"what's your name?" Kendall asked me

"Angel" I replied

"see now I feel even worse... Knocking an Angel over" he said smiling.

I laughed "your funny... Can I ask a favour before you go?" I asked

"sure.." He replied

"can I take our picture together? I love btr" I admitted.

Kendall looked at me a bit oddly, surely asking for his photo wasn't out of the ordinary?

"is that a no?" I said now feeling a bit silly.

"no... A photo is fine its just... well your head is bleeding" he said pointing to the top of my head.

I instinctively put my hand where he pointed then looked at my fingertips from where I had just felt. It really was a lot of blood, I felt my knees go weak.

"oh God" I said feeling a bit sick at the sight of the blood.

"you not like blood?" Kendall asked now looking worried at the state I was in.

"erm... Not really... I feel a bit faint now after seeing that" I said putting my hand up against the wall to steady myself.

"okay... Well... Let's get you back in side, I will get you a drink of water" he said

I opened the door to my hotel room up again and walked in, Kendall followed behind me.

I sat down on the sofa as Kendall got me a glass of water , he handed it to me then walked off to the bathroom

"what are you doing?" I asked

"getting something to clean you up" he said walking back out holding a tissue in his hand.

Kendall sat next to me then gently dabbed the wet tissue on my head "I don't think its that bad" he said as he held it in place stopping the blood.

"I will be fine" I said feeling a bit silly but enjoying the close contact with Kendall.

"so where are you off to this evening?" He asked again looking at my blue dress.

"well was going to go to a club with the girls and hopefully bump in to some hot guys... But I think I'm doing it the opposite way round." I smiled looking in to his gorgeous green eyes.

Kendall chuckled at me "you speak your mind don't you?!"

"yeah I guess I do, but when Kendall Schmidt is in my hotel room sat close to me like this there isn't much else on my mind...well other than the obvious" I said grinning as he still held his hand to my cut head.

"and what is the obvious?" He asked

"trust me... You do not want to know!" I said playing along with his flirty game.

"maybe I do want to know" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"okay, well at the moment I'm thinking your incredibly sexy... What are you thinking?" I said holding in a laugh at my own bravery.

Kendall took his hand from my head "I'm thinking the same... But about you of course" he said grinning.

"that's good... I'm thinking that your lips look good enough to kiss now" I whispered.

Kendall bit his kissable lip, making him look even more irresistible.

"that's a shame... I was thinking all of you looks good enough to kiss" he said softly and pulled his face so close to my own.

"would you like me to kiss you" he whispered, he was so close I could feel his lips gently brush against mine as he spoke

I took in a deep breath "I would like that a lot" I whispered back then pressed my lips against his.

His kiss felt delicious. It somehow satisfied every inch of my body.

"this is mental" I finally said as he pulled away from our kiss.

"you not want to?" Kendall asked sounding slightly confused

"yeah... I do, do you do this a lot? Take advantage of who you are?" I said

Kendall laughed slightly "am I really that obvious... Erm... Yeah sometimes. I meet a lot of girls, and I ... Like Doing what boys do best, so yeah I guess... Sorry, does that put you off?" He said now looking at his feet.

"well no... I probably would be doing the same thing with some random guy at a club, so being here with you right now is amazing" I explained.

"this isn't amazing... I will show you amazing" he smiled and stood up and led me to the double bed.

I slipped my dress off for Kendall and un clasped my bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. His eyes were fixed on my full breasts as he reached up to pull me towards him. he felt my breasts pressing against his chest as he kissed me again, more urgently now.

"I want you" kendalls voice rasped huskily.

"You can have me" I replied "But I want to suck you first".

i moved my head down his body, his hands following my breasts as I moved.

I undone his trousers pulling them down to his ankles. I inched my hand tantalisingly up between his legs as I kneeled beside the bed. I let my fingers stroke lightly over his balls as my tongue traced circles on his upper thigh.

I had a very close view of his hard cock as I teased him. He raised his hips to encourage me and I saw the tip of his cock glistening with his juices.

i raised my body enough to allow my other hand to take his hardness in a gentle grip.

my fingers and thumb closed round it, feeling it throb in time with his pulse.

I looked into kendalls eyes as I started to move my hand up and down. "Can you imagine your cock inside me?"I asked.

"Oh God yeah" Kendall gasped as I held him tighter in my hand, continuing the rhythm.

"Can you imagine my juices flooding over you as I come while you fuck me?" I said as I moved my breasts over him so that his cock brushed against my nipple with each movement.

"I want to feel your wet pussy sliding up and down my cock until I come deep inside you" He almost begged as i took his cock into my mouth.

i heard him groan as I slid my lips right down the length of his throbbing penis. I felt him shudder as I took his hardness deep into my throat.

I knew i had to do this slowly unless i wanted it to be over quickly.

I loved the way i could control mens responses, Kendall was no different. i could keep him on the brink of orgasm for ages and then, whenever i chose, I could tip him over the edge into a huge and explosive climax, just by increasing the speed of whatever I was doing.

I sucked on him, in and out of my mouth, my lips tight round his shaft, my tongue swirling over the tip, savouring the salty taste of his juices, knowing he would come when I decided the time was right.

"I'm going to suck your hard cock until you can't hold back" I said looking at him

"I really want to fuck you Angel" Kendall whispered out.

I looked up at him again.

"fucking sounds fun if that's what you really want" I said.

"I really need to fuck you Angel" Kendall said almost seriously.

I layed down on the bed. He looked me over before running his hand down my body, his touch felt cold, his fingers sending shivers down my spine.

He spread my intimate area open with two fingers, I groaned at his touch.

"Control your excitement" He said just smiling me.

I relaxed as his fingers returned to their work.

His fingers felt like ice when they connected with my flesh. "Kendall… oh my God" I called feeling his sensations that he was inflicting on me, they kept increasing.

He put his other hand on my lips to shush me.

I laid my head back against my feather pillows and grabbed onto the sheets bunched around my body. Kendall kissed the inside of my thighs and slowly moved inward until I felt his tongue on me.

He licked the entire length of me. I had forgotten to breath and my head felt light and dizzy.

His tongue began flicking back and forth on my clit and I could barely suppress my pleasure.

My fingers entangled themselves in the sheets until finally I felt the point of no return. it felt so good.

A single moan escaped me.

Kendall got up from the bed and stared down at me with lustful eyes.

He dropped his already open pants. His very large hardness stared back at me.

Once again, I felt relaxed but nervous. His knee shoved my legs apart and he positioned himself over me then entered me.

He felt incredible, he was rock solid, his weight on me pushing him in further.

His rhythm slow, he was enjoying himself. I ran my fingers through his hair. Both of us already turned on so much from our oral pleasure, this was never going to last long. I could feel my climax build up inside me.

"fuck! ... Kendall I'm coming" I screamed as I held on to the head board to some how help the pleasure of Kendall make its way in to my body.

"me too" I heard Kendall mumble as his head collapsed on to my shoulder.

He lay there on top of me for several minutes, we both steadied our breathing...I can't believe I just had sex with Kendall from big time rush... Shit that was amazing.

"how's your head now?" He asked

"surprisingly good" I laughed

"this is gonna sound shit but I've Gotta go... Its not what you think, I've honestly got to catch a plane to get back to LA" he said kissing me on my forehead.

"erm... Oh ... That sucks" I admitted, thinking we had connected in some way.

"it does suck... Look, I'll give you my cell Angel, maybe you can call me sometime, we could meet up and get to know each other properly... I would like that" he said now getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"honestly?" I replied

"yeah... Your hot, funny, plus I owe you for the bump on the head" he smiled.

"that would be... Fucking amazing" I said now pulling my own clothes back on.

Kendall looked at his watch. "here's my cell number, text me so I've got yours... I like you... A lot" he said

"I like you too Kendall" I said looking at the number he had just handed me.

he kissed me again "oh... Give me your cell a minute" he said

I handed him my phone with a puzzled look on my face.

He pressed some buttons then kissed me again, he handed my phone back and saw he had taken a picture of our kiss. It looked very intimate.

"is that a good enough picture?" He asked

I smiled still looking at the image on my phone "its amazing... Thankyou" I replied.

"call me Angel... We will organise a proper date" he said as he walked towards the door.

I snatched one more kiss off of Kendall before he left my hotel room.

I closed the door and smiled at my phone.

the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**STORY 8: worldwide with logan!**

"well I guess this is it then Logan... No more Texas and hello Germany!" I said looking up in to his beautiful big brown eyes.

"I wish we had one more day... To do this Gaby" he said kissing me.

I smiled as he pulled away, I had only been in Texas for 5 short weeks, my Dad had been temporarily based there in the army but we were all been shipped off to Germany early tomorrow morning moving to an American base in Ramstein .

"I think meeting you is the best thing I've ever done" I said giving him another kiss.

"Gaby... I know I haven't known you for long but I don't want to give up on this" he said taking my hand in his

I smiled he really was so adorable, I was 17 and Logan had just turned 18, he was the one that had the fantastic job of showing the new girl around school, but we ended up instantly clicking and shared our first kiss two days after I met him. I didn't really get to know any one else, all I wanted was to spend every available minute with Logan.

But now this was it.

As we sat in his room, I was saying goodbyes to a boy I honestly thought was my first love.

"I don't want to give up on us either, I will phone, email, text, write... Everything" I said

"I love you Gaby ... I want you to know that before you go" he said. I looked at him and rubbed his face with my hand.

"I love you too" I whispered, then kissed him again. "... Logan... I wanna do it... With you. Before I leave" I added, my stomach filled with nerves, I was still a virgin, I knew he wasn't.

"are you sure?" He replied

"100%" I declared.

Logan went in for the kiss that was to start a chain of events that would attach him to my heart forever.

He moved slowly, building my confidence as he undressed me and himself.

"Gaby you are beautiful" I heard him whisper as his face was just inches from my own.

I ran my fingers along his spine as he lay on top of me, he felt very warm and smooth. His body felt like it was meant for mine.

I felt his hand trail lower down to my privates. He slipped a finger inside me, playing with me, he then rubbed my clitoris. I moaned out in pleasure at this new sensation.

"I love you" I heard Logan say as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too baby" I replied breathlessly.

He entered me cautiously, knowing it was my first time, he felt so loving.

Logan felt amazing inside me, he touched every available part of my body that he could reach with his hands.

He seemed adamant that he wanted to make this count, make it the best I could ever imagine and ever want. He wanted my body to crave for his after I had gone.

I could feel the love pour out from his heart as we had sex. Logan wanted me, he loved me, I could feel it.

The feel of his penis in me, penetrating me, loving me, fucking me, sent me to cloud nine. It wasn't just what he achieved with his dick, it was how he caressed my breasts and kissed my neck at the same time.

The climax he gave me was out of this world. I felt incredible. Logan felt incredible. I could feel him pulse inside me still after he had come.

After, I lay in his arms. He held me tightly as if savouring every touch and smell he could gain from me. He was quiet, only kissing me on my forehead everytime I thought he was going to say something. I didn't ask. The moment was perfect. I just layed in his strong arms and enjoyed it.

I was very emotional when I said my final goodbyes. Logan promised we would one day be back together, he said his arms were made for me. He sealed his promise with one last kiss, then took me back home.

The following morning at 7am I left Texas for Germany, I text Logan, emailed him, wrote to him, and even tried phoning but not once did he reply back to me. He broke my heart.

That was 4 years ago now, Logan had since become a huge star in a kids cable show and a boy band.

Today was the day I would be meeting him again, although he had no clue. I was so nervous. I had moved back to the states 2 years ago, I had done catering work which led to me organising events such as weddings and parties. I had applied for a job advertised in the paper as touring co-ordinator. It wasn't until I got the call saying I had got it that I was told exactly what and who I would be Co-ordinating... Big time rush on their summer tour... Fuck!

It was my job to tell the guys where to be, get them places, check them in places, organise meet and greets and make sure they didn't get in to too much trouble or too many Late nights, I also had to travel alongside them on the tour buses.

Today was the day the tour kicked off, we were travelling up to Nevada first, I had met a couple of the tour operators but I would be meeting the band for the first time.

A chaotic round of greetings was made before we set foot on the buses. kendall had taken me under his wing, which I was grateful for. we had a quick chat in the lobby of the hotel we were all meeting in.

"guys this is Gaby, she is our new and improved Co-ordinator this year!" Kendall said as he introduced me "Gaby this is James, Carlos and Logan.." He finished.

The boys including Logan said hellos and nice to meet you, with kisses on the cheek, I had try to play it down with Logan not wanting an atmosphere and to act as a professional even though it hurt so much that he broke my heart, but he said nice to meet you, kissed me on my cheek and went and said hello to the next Newbe that was on tour.

He didn't even remember me! he had no clue that we had met and fell in love all those years ago.

He used me. I felt my broken heart break in to more pieces in that instant.

How had he not recognised me? I didn't look that different, my hair was still similar, my face still the same.

Obviously that five weeks I spent with Logan Henderson had meant so much more to me than it ever did to him.

Why did he even bother saying he loved me? Maybe it was his plan to get me in to bed.

As we set off on the bus I opted to stay with kendall, he seemed kind and took an honest interest in to my well being. Lucky for me I wasn't sleeping on the same bus as Logan but he currently sat on the one I shared with kendall, James, Dustin and one of the operators who was called Kate, they all had beds with me on the bus, the beds were ridiculously tiny. Kate didn't seem my kind of person. She seemed a bit spoilt, a bit slutty and a bit mean.

With her as my only real female company and the thought that the only person I had ever told I loved had forgotten me I felt completely miserable when I should of felt excited.

I spent my time scanning through my list of up coming things the boys had to do over the next few weeks, they included signings, a radio chat, charity event, and not to mention 33 tour dates all over the country.

I gazed over at Logan, he was happily chatting away to Dustin and James. He was still completely gorgeous, only his hair had changed really, he used to have this floppy look, he now looked so groomed. I decided then to start afresh, obviously he had no clue as to who I was so I would pretend I didn't know him and start again.

"you okay, surely your not home sick already?" Kendall asked me as he pulled his nose out of a magazine.

"no just... Its not how I expected today to go, that's all." I replied.

Kendall gave me a nod "you will get used to it, the start is always a bit odd, its fun for about five minutes untill you realise your stuck in a bus for hours on end" he smiled.

"Well tomorrow should be okay" I said scanning my schedule again "we are up at 5 for a breakfast radio show. Then gig number 1 of 33" I smiled

"have you been to one of our concerts before?" He asked

"no, this shall be my first, shame its back stage though" I replied.

"had you heard of btr before you took the job?" He then asked.

"yeah... Yeah I had heard of btr, pretty much from day one" I said as once again I looked at Logan.

I used to twitter stalk Logan on a regular basis trying to find him, maybe thinking his phone had died or I had the wrong email address and that was why he didn't reply to me. I got the shock of my life the day I realised he had hit the big time with nickelodeon.

He had only had tiny roles in a couple of shows when I had known him, I knew acting and music was his passion, getting to do both must be a dream come true for him.

"so you don't want to hear any songs then?" He said smiling and picking up his guitar that was sat next to him.

"I would love to hear some songs" I replied.

"okay this one is one of my favourites... Logan! ... LOGAN!" He called. Logan looked up from his chat then walked over

"s'up?" He said.

"I was gonna sing featuring you to Gaby, she needs cheering up" he said.

Logan, looked at me "oh I will sing in a bit, I'm just going to finish chatting to these guys" he replied to kendall.

"okay no probs" kendall agreed. "we will sing for you later then" he smiled at me, "cmon let's get in on their get to know you chat" he said dragging me over by the hand.

I sat down next to Kate, she was jibbering away about herself, mostly to James I noticed. He didn't seem overly impressed but nodded in all the right places.

"Gaby where are you from?" James asked me, to which I received a glare from Kate for.

"I was born in Seattle, but my Dad was an officer in the army so we moved around so much. He came out a couple of years ago. we are settled in Tampa bay now" I replied.

"so being on tour shouldn't bother you that much... Perfect candidate for the job!" Carlos grinned

"I hope so, I've been so nervous." I smiled. "what happened to the person I replaced? Did she get another job?"

Everyone looked at Logan and had a bit of a giggle.

"Logan happened! His handsome face gets him in to trouble" Carlos said with a grin

Kates face at this point lit up, I expect her fascination with James was now about to change to a fascination with Logan.

"oh I see" I replied quietly.

"rule number one on the bus is don't sleep with Logan, as you never return to do another tour" kendall joked.

I found it far from funny though, but put a pretend smile on my face.

Logan looked at me with a wry smile.

The journey up to Nevada was a slow and boring one, I decided it best to keep myself to myself, get on with the job at hand and not get to bogged down with the person Logan Henderson appeared to be.

the buses parked up overnight just a mile away from the venue the boys would be playing at, I woke up at 6 and got myself ready for my first day on the job.

I woke kendall up with a shake of the leg, he grunted at me, James had set his own alarm on his phone and was up already.

"kendall you have half an hour to get ready" I said shaking his leg again but harder.

"mmmm m'I'm gett'n up" he mumbled at me.

I looked at James, he rolled his eyes but gave me the look to say that he would assist in the getting up of kendall Schmidt.

I hopped off of one bus and then went on to the other. It was complete chaos in here, day two of the tour and Carlos and Logans bus was a complete state.

Clothes scattered everywhere. Beer bottles all over the place and the foam bullets of a nerf gun dotted about the carpeted floor of the bus.

I found Carlos' bunk bed with him snoring away.

"Carlos... Its time to get up, you have 30 minutes to get ready!" I said a lot louder than I had to kendall, realising the task of getting these boys up early was a very difficult thing to achieve.

I then made my way to Logans bed, "Logan time to get up" I called.

"yeah good luck with that!" He mumbled and turned away from me.

"cmon, you have half hour then the car will be here to take you to the radio station" I explained.

"yeah yeah... I'm up! stop going on!" he snapped as he sat up

"I'm just doing my job Logan so you can do yours!" I said angrily then walked out and back on to my own bus to find kendall now sat on his bed, half asleep with one sock on.

"Jesus Christ! Its like looking after children. Get dressed!" I moaned throwing kendalls duffle bag at him that had his clothes in.

He did get up and everyone was just about ready by the time the car arrived to take us to the radio station. I sat next to James on the journey. No one else seemed to be talking to me.

"you okay? you will learn that the nice approach doesn't work" James said with a beautiful smile.

"I'm fine, just didn't realise I was a glorified baby sitter that's all." I replied

James laughed at me. "we aren't that bad surely?"

"well your not but... Well he is" I said glaring at Logan.

"well at least you haven't been charmed in to his arms yet like the last one" he said.

"no those arms are definitely not made for me" I said spitefully, spitting some of Logans last words to me back at him, and possibly a bit too loud as Logan looked up from his seat in the car. He looked me up and down then glared at me as if to say he wouldn't want me anyway.

He so wasn't the Logan I used to know.

As I got the boys in to the radio station and they did their live interview promoting the latest single. I just sat and listened in.

"guys, the question on every ones lips is... Do you have girlfriends?" The host said.

A few fake laughs erupted from the boys.

"James and kendall do but Logan and I don't" Carlos answered with a smile.

"so are you looking?" The host said.

"maybe... If the right girl came along" Carlos replied.

"what about you Logan?" The host asked.

"I enjoy concentrating on my music, sometimes a pretty lady attracts my eye, but I've got no plans to get a steady girlfriend" he said in an upbeat way.

"so the single is destined to be a summer anthem, where was the video shot?" The host asked, to which I switched off and got a drink of coffee out of the vending machine while I waited for them.

That afternoon back on the bus I decided against going to the show, it was nice to have some time alone. The guys were doing last minute rehearsals.

I just layed on my bunk bed on the bus and day dreamed. The buses were now parked up inside the arena, in a large oversized garage which was used for unloading all the equipment that was used on tour.

A knock came to the door of my bus, I sat up but it opened up and Logan walked in.

"hey!" He said softly

I smiled as my greeting.

"erm ... I was just going back to my bus to grab my camera, I wanted to say sorry about this morning, your right we are all here to do a job... I just wanted to say sorry" he said again.

"its okay, mornings aren't my friend either" I replied.

"okay well no hard feelings... I best get back, the show starts soon, are you not coming?" He asked

"yeah I will be along later to see what all the fuss is about" I smiled, now changing my mind about the show.

"Okay cool" Logan smiled as he made his way back out, he had just reached the doors. "Gaby you said something today to James in the car..." He said.

"did I?" I said pretending I had no clue what he was on about.

"yeah about arms being made for you?" he said with a smile.

"oh, yeah I was just moody and tired, it meant nothing" I replied.

"oh...I thought as much!" he said with no emotion in his voice, then left.

Had he remembered? Surely he would of said something. Great! Now he hated me again after saying sorry.

I didn't bother going to the show in the end I just stayed in my bed, I phoned home, it was nice to talk to someone I knew.

I wished the tour away. I don't think I would be coming back in a hurry after it had finished.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

As the weeks dragged by the atmosphere between Logan and I did too, it didn't help from my point of view that the mornings I did have to wake the boys up that I now found Kate in Logans bed with him.

The 4th week in and the boys kind of had three days off. The only thing they had to do was a charity event which involved them playing baseball against another load of celebrities.

i did have one problem because Dustin was unwell, he was still in bed on the bus trying to sleep it off. But it left team btr with one player down, I had pinned my hopes that the other team had someone we could pinch to make the numbers up, but no such luck.

"Gaby, why don't you just play with us? The other team have a couple of girls on it" Carlos suggested

"haha you wouldn't say that if you ever saw me swing a bat, I do want you guys to win you know!" I smiled.

"yeah but its either you play Gaby or we forfeit for not having enough... Its for charity, cmon" Carlos said patting me on the back.

I rolled my eyes "okay, okay... I'm terrible though, so prepare to laugh." I smiled.

The game went well, we were currently winning, it started to fall apart when I heard Logan slate me because I didn't catch the ball, he was stood nearest to me on the pitch.

That happened three times, he was progressively getting angrier at me.

The game was tied by now, Logan had got the ball and looked quickly to see who was nearest the base to throw it to, unfortunately it was me.

I saw Logan launch the ball at me but the next thing I knew I was on the floor in agony.

"fuck! Gaby... Gabs! ... Are you okay?" I heard Logan say, I opened my eyes and saw him and kendall looking down on me.

"you threw that at my face!" I snapped as I now felt across the side of my eye where I had been hit, I looked at my hand, I was bleeding.

"I didn't mean to hit you... I'm sorry" he said.

Kendall helped me back up to my feet but I stumbled back down, my head felt light, and my knees like jelly.

A first aider came over and declared I was unfit to play so was taken off with the help of him and kendall.

While the boys finished their game I was treated in a first aid room. I declined wanting proper medical attention, I would be fine in a minute.

I collected my thoughts. had Logan threw it at my head, it looked like he had, he knew I couldn't catch. What a complete ass hole.

the boys won the game, so the mini bus ride back to where our tour buses were currently parked was an over excited one, not for me though, I didn't feel like celebrating much to be honest.

I did notice that Logan was quiet too. The entire group piled on to the other bus so Dustin could rest up. I just sat on the seats that run along the side, James had handed me an ice pack for my face.

"how you feeling now?, you've got an epic bruise coming up" he smiled

"I'm feeling pissed off that Logan threw a base ball at my head!" I snapped.

"I didn't throw it at your head Gaby, for fucks sake!" Logan argued from where he sat opposite me.

"yes you did! All through that game you were making little comments at me, I didn't even want to play, I told you I was rubbish" I shouted.

"Gaby I promise I did not mean to hit your face with that" Logan said now more calmly.

I glared at Logan and stood up "your promises mean shit to me Logan Henderson" I said tearful and walked out of the bus.

I had no where to go, the bus was my home, I just sat out on the grass.

After a few moments I heard foot steps come from behind me "go away!" I snapped

"just thought you needed a friend" kendall said as he sat next to me on the grass.

"sorry I thought you were Logan" I sniffed as I wiped away a few stray tears.

"no, just me. Gaby are you okay? the last few weeks I've noticed that you've been struggling a lot" he replied.

I looked him in the eye "I don't think I will be staying with you guys after the tour has finished put it that way" I said with a weak smile.

"that's a shame. tour life is not what its cracked up to be huh?" He asked

"no, the tour is fine, its... Well its Logan isn't all he is cracked up to be" I admitted.

"oh... Did he charm you in to bed? I must of missed that. I knew he was having a thing with Kate" kendall said.

"no... Well kind of. I used to know him, years ago, I loved him kendall. He used me, he said he loved me then just disappeared off the face of the earth" I replied.

"is that why you two are so frosty at one another?" He asked.

"I don't think he even remembers who I am" I whispered with more tears falling down my face.

"Gaby why don't you just talk to him, knowing Logan he doesn't have a clue that he winds you up... I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you with that ball" kendall said

"no I don't want to talk to him, he broke my heart kendall, I just want to forget him. I just want the tour over and done with.

several more days passed, I was once again up early to wake the boys up, I dreaded it. Kendall had become a bit more cooperative and at least set his own alarm now but James still needed to get him up for me.

Today we were headed down town in New York City to a major record the boys will spend a good few hours signing albums and posters for a multitude of fans.

I got off of my bus and walked across to Carlos and Logans, I dreaded early mornings and having to talk to him.

Once again the place was a complete state, it looked like the entire contents of their bags had been delved in to, everything was every where, you could mistake this mess for a burglary. It was chaos!

As I made my way through the crap that lay scattered on the floor, I tried to avoid stepping on things. I was just about to reach my arm out to give Carlos a shake when something caught my eye.

It was a picture of me. As I bent down to pick it up, I had to prise it out from under a magazine. As I slipped the picture out I realised it was indeed me in the photograph, next to me was Logan. A young looking Logan with floppy hair and a beautiful smile, his head was rested gently on mine.

I didn't understand how this had got here, it wasn't my photograph, I had never seen it before, although I do remember it been taken... Around 4 years ago. Logan had took it.

Carlos stirred and I dropped the picture.

"time to get up!" I blurted out.

I looked up to Logans bunk and saw kates leg dangling down, I noticed that Logan was awake and looking at me.

"you have half an hour" I whispered then walked out of the bus and back to my own.

The drive down to the record shop was long, the entire day was long. I had to sit in a small back room for most of the day while the boys signed their names over and over.

As we piled back in to the car Logan sat next to me.

"Gaby when we get back can we talk?" He said as quietly as he could.

"I don't think I have anything to talk about Logan... The tour has 4 days left then I will be gone" I replied.

"I need to explain some things though" he said.

"I think I've got all the explanations I need " I replied.

He stayed silent, I noticed kendalls eyes on me.

More days passed and finally the last day of the tour arrived, I had avoided Logan as well as I could, he seemed to have gone in to himself a bit.

"hey Gaby! I have a gift for you" kendall said as I had my head in my laptop.

I smiled "really, that's sweet. What is it?" I asked.

"Here you go" he said handing me a ticket.

I looked at it and realised it was a concert ticket for tonights show.

"we thought it would be good if you got to see us from somewhere different than just back stage all the time" he clarified.

I gave him a hug "that's really sweet, thanks kendall. You and James have been great" I said.

"its a shame you won't be staying around for next year" he replied.

"it is a shame, but for the best" I explained.

I looked down at my ticket and decided to make the most of my last night with big time rush.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

I took my place in the crowd where my seat number was, it was fairly amusing to be around all these young girls, if they had any clue how irritating btr could actually be I expect that only a handful of people would show up for the shows.

As the concert got underway , I had to hand it to them they really were very good. They had me cheering away. It honestly was a nice way to end a very emotional few weeks. Kendall was lovely to have thought of this for me.

The dance songs came to an end and a selection of slow ones came in. I then felt nervous as I looked around to were I was positioned in the crowd.

Bloody kendall had given me a ticket smack bang in the middle of Logans section of the crowd that he is just about to enter for the song they currently sang.

I felt my heart rate quicken as I saw all the boys jump down in to the crowd. The sea of people in front of me went absolutely bananas.

Then I saw him, he was drenched in sweat, his hair a gorgeous mess on his head from all the dancing. He locked eyes with me. I looked away but I knew what was about to happen, he kissed and hi fived his way through fans to get to me. I felt his incredibly warm arm slung around my shoulder.

"fucking kendall!" I then huffed out knowing that this was a complete set up.

Logan chuckled at me and sang his song as he swayed with his arm wrapped around me.

"will you talk with me tonight?" He spoke in to my ear over the music as James sang his part of the song in another section of the crowd

I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded, all the girls that surrounded me were in complete awe of me. I felt a bit bad robbing one of them of their life dream to have a hug from Logan Henderson as he sung in their ear.

As the song finished Logan gave me a kiss on my hand and walked back to the stage, again hugging, kissing and high fiving his way through the crowd.

I left just before the end to beat the crowds. I didn't really want to meet up with Logan, I honestly felt I had nothing to say and didn't want to hear his excuses. I did however feel he had gone to a lot of trouble conspiring with kendall to get me in that crowd.

I didn't go back stage, I just went back to the bus, it would be quiet on here tonight as everyone else was celebrating the last night of the tour, so I doubt anyone would be back anytime soon... I was wrong as Logan soon appeared.

"hey can I come aboard?" He asked at the door.

"yeah sure... I thought you would be going out first" I said quietly.

"no, I really wanted to talk to you" he said sitting down at the little corner table. I left my seat I was on and sat opposite him at the small table.

"you know who I am don't you?" I finally asked after looking at him for sometime.

"of course I do... I know exactly who you are" he replied.

Why did you pretend you didn't then Logan, I don't understand... Why didn't you call me back?" I asked now feeling emotional.

"I was waiting for you to say hi Logan, or something, I was scared to talk to you and when you let kendall introduce us I just freaked out and said nice to meet you... I'm sorry"

"why didn't you call me back? You broke my heart" I said now tears spilling over.

"... Gaby... the day you left for Germany I got the call to say I got the part as Logan Mitchell in big time rush. I had a long chat with my agent and he explained how my life was going to transform over night. That first text you sent when your plane landed in Germany I will never forget" he said.

"my first text? I sent you hundreds Logan" I argued.

"yes I know but your first text was something along the lines of 'just touched down in Germany, I miss you so much already. I cant take being apart from you'" he replied, relaying the exact words from a text message I had sent him so many years ago.

"so.. I was being honest. I loved you Logan. You lied to me!" I said wiping my face.

"I loved you too, I honestly did. But how was I meant to explain to you that I was about to move to LA. You had gone to Germany and I was about to be a part of some insane celebrity world. the promise I made you was gonna turn to shit. We were going to be apart... no matter what, I didn't want to tell you I was going to hurt you, so I thought it best to just let you go." He explained.

"I cried myself to sleep for weeks Logan." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Gaby... I honestly just tried to spare your feelings, I knew if I talked to you then I would say what my heart wanted and not what my head needed to" he replied.

"why have you got that picture that I found of us?" I asked.

"it comes every where with me, it reminds me of being who I really am. I was pissed off that night and chucked it on the floor" he revealed.

"look, I didn't think I would ever get the chance to speak to you again, I'm so glad that you are here, I really want to make amends, I'm still that Logan I used to be" he insisted.

"I'm not so sure you are" I replied.

"can we start again? From scratch, forget we know each other at all" he said.

"Logan I don't want to forget what we had, your the only person I've ever loved... Did ever love... I just want to go home and forget this tour happened" I said with a sigh.

"okay... Would you like to spend one last evening with me... We are all going home tomorrow. have a proper catch up?" He asked.

"I would like that logues... Isn't Kate going to be expecting you to be with her tonight?" I asked knowing he had spent practically the entire tour with her in his bed.

"Kate is just company Gaby... There is no future in that" he said.

I nodded "so is that what I was the night before I left for Germany? Just company?" I asked.

"no... No way. Geez, I adored you. I loved you so much, I've never felt that way since... That's why I've always kept that photograph" he explained.

"you hurt me so much" I said with new tears falling down my face.

Logan got up from his seat and came and sat next to me. "don't cry... I'm so sorry. Least I got a chance to explain it to you. I never thought I would see you again" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry... Your right though, this is good. It does help me..." I sniffed.

"if I could turn the clock back I would Gaby... If it would change anything... We still wouldn't of been together though ... Maybe this is fate?" He whispered as he looked me in the eye.

"maybe it is" I said as I put my hand in his.

"its still there ... Our click, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"yeah.. Yeah it is" I replied.

"... I'm sorry but if this is the last time I'm going to see you then I need to do this" he said then planted his lips on mine.

I pulled away instantly, taken aback from his contact.

"Logan!" I said with half a moan and half a giggle.

"I don't want another regret that's all" he replied with a gorgeous crooked smile.

"I guess not... They eat you alive don't they!" I said squeezing his hand that I still held.

Logan didn't reply he just leaned in for another kiss. I let it happen this time, I didn't fight it, I enjoyed it. It was soft, slow, just how I remembered it. It was like our lips and our tongues were made for one another.

He took my face in one of his hands. "I've never stopped being in love with you Gaby. I need you to know that and remember it forever"

"logues I'm not silly enough to fall for your charm again on our last night together" I said giving him another little kiss.

"I didn't charm you the first time round, but that's not what I'm offering... I don't want this to be our last night together. I want to get to know you again... We can do that now, we didn't have a choice before" he said rubbing my face with his thumb.

"I would like that Logan" I replied.

"did you want to come out with the guys with me?" He then asked looking at his watch.

"um... No I don't really fancy going out, sorry" I said looking away from him.

"its cool, I was hoping you would say that, you want to hang out here? Just chat, chill out?" He said with a smile.

Again I nodded, a night alone with Logan sounded perfect.

We started off snuggled up in front of the small TV that was on the bus, we would kiss and cuddle, but as the hours ticked by my eyes didn't want to stay awake.

"logues you want to cosy up on my bunk? Nothing funny, just wanna stay like this with you". I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"sounds perfect" he said as he unwrapped me from him and stood up.

I climbed up in to my bunk bed, followed by Logan. my heart hammered away. He was a true gent though, he didn't try anything on. We chatted about our 5 weeks together when we were young and what happened after I had left Texas. It was good to fill in the missing gaps, I fell asleep squashed in to Logan on my tiny bunk bed on the bus. Both of us still fully clothed. The last thing I knew, was Logan kissing me on the forehead as I snuggled in the crook of his arm.

I vaguely remember James coming inside the bus in the early hours and getting in to his bunk bed. He must of noticed Logan but I heard him snoring before too long, I guess he was used to Logans bed habits by now that the amusing novelty factor had worn off. I drifted off to sleep again as I cuddled In to Logan but was woken up by shouting.

"what the fuck?" I heard then felt Logan sit up, I too sat up and blinked my eyes as the light had been turned on.

Kate was on board looking really pissed off.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Logan, you complete bastard!" She said slapping his leg, as it was the only thing she could reach.

"Kate, I told you... " logan replied.

"no you said it was a shame it would be ending, you never said that you were now fucking that bitch!" She screamed.

"I'm still dressed! I haven't fucked her! don't call her a bitch. you knew it was nothing serious between us" Logan said rubbing his face trying to wake himself up.

"screw you Logan!... You fucking bastard" she shouted then stormed off the bus.

"way to go Logan... Another member of staff gone now" I heard James mumble from his bunk "turn the light out!" He added

Logan jumped down from my bunk and switched the light out. I heard him take his shirt off then he climbed back in to bed with me. He felt warm and safe. I didn't care that Kate was hurting, I didn't like her, she didn't like me.

I fell back to sleep with the only person I had loved, hoping that somehow some way things would be easy this time round.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once back in Los Angeles there was a lot of good byes. And a chaotic mess of people sorting their luggage out,

I went to LAX airport with Logan, he was going home to Texas and I was headed to Florida. We said some goodbyes in the departure lounge before I had to go through to my gate, we had swapped numbers and he said he would text me while he waited for his flight.

I believed every word, just as I had before. I felt sad as I boarded the plane, I placed my head phones on and closed my eyes, I held my phone in my hands praying to feel it vibrate with a text, the entire flight went by without one single text or missed call. I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

As I bit back disappointed tears that Logan had inflicted on me I made my way to the baggage claim. As I waited scanning the conveyor belt for my bags I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I got the biggest shock to see Logans brown eyes smiling back at me.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed with delight.

"I boarded your flight... Just bought a ticket a boarded" he beamed an excited smile. "I was hoping I could get to know you properly... Really properly" he said.

I hugged the life from him "I thought you had forgotten me again" I whispered in to his neck as he held me close.

"I never forgot about you the first time Gaby" he said smiling.

"where are you going to stay? Your welcome at mine" I asked, puzzled now knowing he was hundreds of miles from home.

"I thought you lived with your parents?" He asked.

I shook my head "no they live near me, but I've got my own place" I said taking him all in like I hadn't seen him in years and not just hours.

"im going to book a hotel but maybe we could carry on our cuddling if I came back to yours for dinner? ... My treat!" he grinned.

"Logan... I can't believe you got on the same flight as me. Your crazy... You could be home by now" I said still staring at him.

"I know... But... I just want to be with you. You feel right, you've always felt right Gaby... I love you" he whispered as he leant down to kiss me.

Everything changed from that second on. He had shown he cared for me by doing something crazy like this, now he was kissing me and saying he loved me. I just wanted to bury myself in him. Let me be his.

"you can stay with me" I smiled.

"no, I will be a gent and get a hotel" he insisted and kissed my nose.

"well in that case I will cook you an amazing dinner... So MY treat!" I beamed.

once I left Logan in the taxi to get himself to the hotel I went to the shops and got in the makings of something nice for our reunion dinner.

Time ticked on, I tried to make myself look as pretty but as casual as possible, making full use of my own shower, it was so nice compared to the hotel and venue showers we had been using.

I was in my little kitchen, humming as I prepare the meal.

Logan was due to be here in fifteen minutes, and I had just finished getting dressed for him. I had decided on wearing a bright red dress that flows over my curves, accentuating my little waist and my big boobs.

I decide the pasta was perfectly cooked before draining the water from it and adding my homemade marinara sauce. I turned off the stove and placed the completed meal on the quaint table of my dining room.

I heard a knock on the door, my heart pumped my blood around at an accelerated rate.

a smile smacked on my face as i practically hopped over to my door.

Opening it I saw my beautiful Logan, with his kind smiling eyes for the second time today.

"You have some scruff on your face logues," I said rubbing my hand over the stubble he now wore.

"I'm a bit more of a man since the we dated" he replied.

"dated? Your assuming I want to date you again?" I giggled

his handsome brown eyes gave a mischievous glint in them as he walked in, "I was hoping... Yeah" he said as he looked around the house, scanning details with his eyes.

he was looking sexy in a dark shirt. I gathered it must be new as I hadn't seen it before, we all lived off of limited luggage on tour.

he leaned in to kiss me, pressing me against the wall of my apartment. his hands framed my face as his tongue traced my lower lip, before gently sucking on it.

he pulled my lip, then released it from his teeth's gentle grasp.

my breathing turned hard, my back pressed against the wall. his hands slid slowly down my body, along my neck, over my shoulders, down my arms, brushing the sides of my breasts, and to my waist. I shivered, my nipples growing hard, restrained by my bra.

Logan looked into my eyes as I began to lose control.

"I've missed you, baby." he whispered to me, smiling like he was up to no good, or possibly something very good.

his whispered words made my insides tingle. I licked my lips where his tongue was seconds before,

" mmm I've missed you, too logues." I said now biting my own lip, feeling myself blush.

Logan grinned at me "what are you thinking about?" He asked, which was officially the worst chat up line I had heard.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to take you straight to my bedroom" I confessed

Logans smile widened, but I felt my cheeks redden as I felt embarrassment take over looking at his chest instead of his eyes.

I closed the small gap of space between us that has formed in the last few seconds. his hands rested on my waist as I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.

I kissed his smooth skin, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. My breasts pressed closely to his chest.

I moved my lips upwards, along his scruffy jawline, and over to his ear. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, my tongue sliding over it and caressing it. The breath from my nose tickling as it blows into his ear.

his hands travelled from my waist to my back. Logan trailed his fingers lightly over my spine, giving me goosebumps and I let out a soft moan.

his fingers went up until they reached my shoulder blades. he gently massaged my shoulders, his large soft hands slowly migrating to my neck, and then down my front. his fingers lingering over my breasts.

Again, Logan looked up at me, his eyes never failed to mesmerize me, and he finally increased the pressure of his fingers on my soft yet firm breasts.

My hard nipples pinched by his fingers through the fabric of my bra and dress. Logans strong hands cupping my breasts... squeezing.

I moaned in pleasure. I pressed my whole body closer to him, wanting more. My dampening underwear rubbing and grinding against his thighs through our clothing which was becoming an annoyance.

I tugged on the collar of his shirt, the top button busting open. Quickly I undo the rest of the buttons, revealing his sculpted chest.

I slid his shirt off, my hands gliding over his smooth chest, to the tops of his shoulders, I pushed at the fabric easing his shirt off so it slides to the ground.

I kissed his muscly chest. My nose trailing along his collar bone.

I stepped around him, my fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants. I pulled Logan through my apartment, to the closed door leading to my bedroom.

Gaining back control, he pushed me firmly against the door, pressing his hard body against my soft one.

I gasped into his ear as his fingers rub against my breasts, massaging them.

his fingers finding my hard nipples again, pinching them hard. Logan pulled my dress open, revealing more of my black bra, then he pulled the left cup of my bra down and sucked my erect nipple. Needing more, he slid his hands roughly up my nylon covered thighs, pulling my dress over my head and throwing it to the floor.

Logan quickly unclasped my bra and my large perky breasts were fully revealed.

his lips wrapped around my left nipple, sucking hard on it. Logan practically growled with my nipple filling his mouth. Teasing it with his tongue.

he carried on biting it, circling his tongue over it, and pulling his mouth off of it every now and then to blow cool air against it, wet from his saliva.

With his lips wrapped around my right nipple, he turned the doorknob to my bedroom, and we eagerly entered it, turning on the lights.

Logan lay me gently on the bed. his mouth releasing it's grip on my hard nipple. he stood at the end of the bed looking at me laying with my legs spread slightly, only wearing my black panties. I looked up at him, spreading my legs further, enjoying the look of animalistic lust growing in his eyes,

"What do you want to do with me now?" I asked...

The end


End file.
